Nothing You Say Today Is Gonna Bring Me Down
by Zebras are my friends
Summary: Um novo ano em Hogwarts...ano recheado de surpresas, em que Draco Malfoy e as duas novas alunas farão de tudo para atormentar o trio maravilha. No entanto, a descoberta de um misterioso cemitério e vários segredos à mistura podem despertar novos sentiment
1. Notícias desagradáveis

Sumário: Um novo ano em Hogwarts...ano recheado de surpresas, em que Draco Malfoy e as duas novas alunas far-aõ de tudo para atormentar o trio maravilha. No entanto a descoberta de um misterioso cemitério e vários segredos à mistura podem despertar novos sentimentos em quem nunca pensou em senti-los. Será que o garoto de olhos frios vai conseguir conquistar a inocente Hermione, quando as suas investidas apenas revelam o orgulho presente no Sangue Malfoy? No fundo Hermione só sente uma coisa...'Nada do que digas hoje me vai afectar...' Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down...

É a nossa primeira fic, por favor comentem/critiquem/dêem algum sinal que estão a ler.

**Disclaimer: Só nos pertencem as personagens desconhecidas às vossas mentes, o enredo, os boxers padrão zebra do Draco e as batatas que estou a comer agora...O resto é da Jo. ;)**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

-Hahaha...pois é Enyo...Lembras-te daquele sangue de lama nojento que ficou sem calças quando caiu da vassoura...

Enyo ria-se à gargalhada só de se lembrar da hilariante cena de alguns meses atrás...De repente pararam...viram as caras de seus pais e ambas entreolharam-se enquanto Enyo dizia:  
-Vocês não nos vão dizer que estão com pena de um insignificante sangue de lama, não é?

-Temos uma notícia para vos dar – sorriu a progenitora de Kiara. Todos olharam para Sr.Malfoy Júnior, já que era ele que sempre anunciava o que quer que fosse, até mesmo as coisas de menos importância, como quando perdeu a sua tanga rosa-choque.

Para surpresa das duas raparigas, não foi o Sr. Malfoy Júnior que se elevou, mas sim o Sr. Arbdforth.

-Vamo-nos mudar -disse muito calmamente o pai de Kiara enquanto limpava o seu farfalhudo bigode, deixando Enyo e Kiara de queixo caído.

Passados alguns segundos de silêncio ouve-se algo a pingar. Os adultos olham para as duas adolescentes e reparam que ambas se estão a babar devido ao choque.

As duas só se recompõem quando notam a figura patética que estão a fazer em frente aos seus progenitores e elfos domésticos

-Vamo-nos mudar para Inglaterra…vocês vão para Hogwarts.

-O QUÊÊ? HOGWARTS! – Guincha Kiara indignada – EU NÃO VOU PARA AQUELE BURACO CHEIO DE VERMES COM AQUELE VELHO SABE-TUDO DO DUMBLEDORE.

De repente pára de gritar ao notar que a prima Enyo nada diz.

-Então e tu? Aceitas ir para aquela espelunca tapada de sangues de lam...-no entanto parou ao olhar melhor para a sua amiga e notar que os olhos desta estão do tamanho de pires e que a sua boca parece uma caverna de tão aberta que está.

-HOGWARTS! -exclama Enyo feliz e saltitante. Tão saltitante, de facto, que entornou o copo para cima da sua infeliz prima.

Kiara olha para ela com cara de 'WTF', confusa sobre o estado mental da sua prima.

-HOGWARTS COM O FOFÃO E ORGÁSMICO DRACO MALFOY DE OLHOS CINZENTOS E SORRISO SARCÁSTICO QUE EU VISITO TODAS AS FÉRIAS DO NATAL? – Grita Enyo correndo pela casa.

-SUA PREVERTIDA SEM VERGONHA! -grita Kiara indignada – ELE É TEU PRIMO!

-Isso não faz dele menos giro – diz Enyo com cara de atrevida brincalhona agora já mais calma.

-Oh por amor de Merlin, Enyo...acho que ainda não percebeste bem...vamos sair de Durmstrang...-Tenta Kiara convencer a prima inutilmente…

-E quem se importa? Hás-de gostar de Hogwarts...e do Draco também.-Diz Enyo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-EU QUERO LÁ SABER DO TEU ESTÚPIDO PRIMO! – Irrita-se de novo Kiara.  
-NUNCA MAIS TE REFIRAS AO DRACO NESSES TERMOS SUA…-Dizia Enyo já com a varinha apontada para a prima tal como Kiara.  
De repente ouve-se um grito: - Silêncio meninas! – Era a mãe de Enyo.

Ambas baixam a varinha e Enyo sobe para o seu quarto e começa a fazer as malas embora ainda faltassem duas semanas para o início das aulas. Kiara sobe também e vai para o seu quarto a insultar tudo o que lhe apareça à frente. Batem as duas com a porta de tão indignadas que estão.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da Europa, um belo loiro oxigenado de olhos cinzentos corria pela sua mansão, provido apenas de um par de boxers padrão zebra e nada mais, gritava: - MÃE! PAI!

-O que foi Draco? – Perguntava a sua mãe já preocupada.

-A Enyo vem estudar em Hogwarts este ano! -gritava Draco desvairado.

-Sim, é verdade. Os teus tios mandaram-nos uma coruja há dois dias. - Informa Lucius com o seu ar de imponente, alimentando o seu caniche.

-DOIS DIAS? - Draco espanta-se com tal novidade mas decide não reclamar com os pais, e sim com os elfos, que são de menores dimensões e mais fáceis de castigar – E só me avisam agora seus incompetentes? Draco, num acto de insanidade ravial (significa que tem origem na raiva), começa a pontapear os pobres elfos.

Lucius distrai-se do seu minúsculo caniche e assiste o filho a espancar os elfos com entusiasmo evidente no olhar. Mas isso apenas durou alguns segundos, pois Draco depressa se cansou.

-Então está bem – Diz com indiferença, retirando-se de seguida para os seus aposentos.

No dia seguinte na Bulgária...

-Kiaraaa... – chama Enyo cantarolando tamanha era a sua boa disposição – É melhor desceres que querem falar connosco.

-Já vou – Disse Kiara continuando no seu transe de má disposição sussurrando Sua tarada prevertiva.

Quando Kiara desceu o ambiente estava pesado...a única pessoa que não parecia se importar era sua prima Enyo que continuava a cantarolar. Kiara conseguiu ouvir parte do que esta cantarolava: Shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it, get out, get out, get outta my way, step off, step off, step off, you'll never stop me, nothing you say today is gonna bring me down

A única coisa que fez foi simular que iria vomitar.

Sentou-se a mesa e começou a comer com muito pouca vontade. Entretanto o Sr. Malfoy Júnior anunciou: -Vamo-nos mudar amanhã. Meninas façam as vossas malas.

-Eu já fiz! – Respondeu Enyo com os olhos a brilharem como dois diamantes.

Kiara, com o seu estado de mau humor a aumentar, pega no prato e por pouco não acertou com ele na sua prima Enyo. Sai da sala a bater com os pés com toda a força e, de tão, furiosa, bate sem querer na estante e deixa cair a moldura preferida da sua mãe. Deixando por momentos o seu ataque raivoso, pega na moldura e volta a pô-la no lugar. Preparava-se para voltar aos insultos quando se deparou com uma fotografia de um loiro lindo de olhos cinzentos escondida nessa estante.

– Quem é este? -perguntou hipnotizada.

-ESTE...é o primo da tarada pervertida da tua prima. - Disse Enyo com os olhos tão esbugalhados que não admirava que lhe saltassem das orbitas.

-Hogwarts...começa a soar-me bem... – disse Kiara com um sorrisinho cínico acompanhado de uma gargalhada sarcástica de Enyo– Vou fazer as malas! – E dito isto saiu triunfante da sala.


	2. A Borbulha Traiçoeira

Um grito feminino mas gutural acordou Enyo do seu agradável sonho com David Desrosiers (não, não é sonho molhado!) Ao abrir os olhos pensa 'Qual será o drama desta vez? ', com cara ensonada.Kiara entra de rompante no quarto de Enyo e esta diz: -Quem foi a vítima desta vez?  
Kiara continuava a gritar como uma louca desvairada: - OLHA PARA A MINHA CARA...OLHA BEM...DIZ-ME O QUE VÊS?  
Enyo responde: - Vejo uma borbulha no meio do teu nariz.  
–Não gozes comigo!Isto é um vulcão do tamanho dos Himalaias, prestes a explodir!Eu hoje vou ver o Draco!  
-Eu não te dei permissão para o veres – Diz Enyo em tom de troça.  
-Enyo, não brinques que a situação é grave – Defende-se Kiara com ar de quem diz 'O mundo vai acabar se não resolves o meu problema'.  
-E se eu nao resolver o teu problema?- questiona Enyo provocando a prima  
-Queres ver o David a ser morto pela tua priminha?-retruca Kiara  
-Tu não eras capaz...-diz Enyo  
-Queres arriscar?-pergunta Kiara com uma gargalhada maldosa.  
-Toma o raio da poção!-diz Enyo irritada e não se dá conta que pega no frasco errado.- Vê se te despachas.  
Após várias voltas à plataforma 9 3/4, Enyo solta um grito de menina histérica ao discernir um cabelo loiro platinado no meio da multidão.  
O dono do ofuscante cabelo procura a origem de tamanho berro. Ao encontrá-la e reparar que esta está a correr na sua direcção de braços esticados, também ele solta um berro de menina histérica antes de ser praticamente esmagado pela sua prima.  
-DRAKEEEEEYY!- Guincha a rapariga ao colo do seu adorado primo.  
-Enyooooo!- Draco exterioriza com falso entusiasmo, pois muitos dos transeuntes já estão a olhar e ele tem uma imagem a manter.  
-Draco, esta é a minha prima Kiara Arbdforth...ela vem estudar connosco para Hogwarts-dizia Enyo sem tirar os olhos do loiro oxigenado.  
Draco olha Kiara estranhamente e responde- Bem parece ser sangue puro...está azul e tudo como os da realeza com sangue azul!  
Enyo olha para trás estranhando o comentário de Draco e quase entra em pânico ao ver a prima. Kiara assustada tapa a cara com as mãos e sussurra: - Ainda tenho o vulcão no nariz? – Enyo arrasta Kiara consigo enquanto grita para o seu primo – Draco, vemo-nos no comboio.

Já no compartimento:-Enyo, que se passa?- pergunta Kiara com receio de realmente saber a resposta.  
-Enganei-me na poção. Dei-te a que ia usar na Patrizia Arsknovick. Temos de te tirar isso rápido senão ficas a parecer um bulldogue velho e pestilento.  
Kiara, de tanta raiva que tem, muda de azul para verde e de verde torna a azul fazendo um esforço imenso para não esganar a prima.  
-Vou buscar o antídoto...não saias daqui – diz Enyo, aproveitando a ocasião para escapar da tentativa de estrangulamento de Kiara.  
-Acho que me vou pôr no meio do comboio a dançar tango com a cara azul! – Responde Kiara ironicamente, tentando controlar o seu acesso de raiva.  
Enquanto Kiara espera ansiosamente pelo antídoto ouve alguém perguntar:  
-Posso ficar aqui?  
-Claro! - disse Kiara.  
-És nova por cá não és?- Pergunta o rapaz  
-Sim, sou a Kiara Arbdforth...Eu e a minha prima, Enyo Malfoy, viemos de Durmstrang.  
-Malfoy?-Pergunta o estranho rapaz com cara de quem está prestes a bater em alguém.  
-Sim- Reponde secamente Kiara não gostanto nada da expressão dele perante o nome Malfoy. - E tu quem és?  
-Sou Harry Potter- Diz com ar presunçoso.  
Kiara fica chocada por momentos por não o ter reconhecido.Quando se deu conta apenas disse muito friamente - Já calculava e vou-te já avisando de uma coisa, seu 4 olhos...agora são dois Malfoys e uma Arbdforth portanto bem podes começar a deixar de ser o santo Potter salva todos se não queres arranjar problemas.  
-E eu também te vou já avisando de uma coisa, Arbdforth- disse destacando a última palavra- Não metas esse nariz borbulhento onde não és chamada ou arriscas-te a ficar com a cara ainda mais azul do que já está!  
Kiara ferveu e desdenhou - Vê lá se não és tu que queres a tua cara a combinar com os teus olhos ou até talvez o corpo todo.  
Os dois olharam-se fixamente até que Enyo interrompe o momento dizendo satisfeitíssima - Kiara!Encontrei o antídoto- Enquanto mostrava um frasco com um líquido cor de rosa brilhante.Ao ver o rapaz muda imediatamente de expressão mostrando um sorriso sarcástico idêntico ao do loiro oxigenado de Slytherin.  
-Hum...quem temos aqui...o Santo Potter...deves estar mesmo desesperado para tentares violar a minha prima...ligada aos Malfoys e neste momento borbulhenta e com a cara azul!- Diz vitoriosa Enyo  
-Suponho que sejas tu a Enyo Malfoy - diz Potter arrogante-E eu não preciso de violar as raparigas...Elas vêm ter comigo de livre vontade-afirma Potter com confiança.  
-Potter, Potter...figmentos da tua imaginação não contam como pessoas a sério.- troça Enyo com um olhar maldoso, mas esse olhar depressa é substituído por um olhar de confusão ao ver o formoso queixo de Potter começar a tremer e os seus olhos de limão começarem a marejar.  
-Não...não...não são figmentos da minha imaginação.Elas são reais.SÃO REAIS!- Gagueja e exclama Potter ao agarrar nos seus cabelos de corvo e caindo de joelhos no chão a arfar.-São reais, são reais, são reais.  
Ambas raparigas observam o famoso adolescente agarrado aos joelhos a soluçar e a abanar-se para a frente e para trás como um bule de chá com água a ferver dentro de si. Enyo fica radiante ao ver que conseguiu atingir o rapaz-que-sobreviveu.Por sua vez Kiara, que disfarça, fica perturbada ao ver o lado mais sensível do rapaz que há segundos se mostrava tão forte.


	3. Beleza ou Estupidez?

**CHAPTER 3-Beleza ou estupidez?**

Ao chegarem à estação de Hogsmeade, Enyo não parava de matraquear e repetidamente dizia: -Eu vou ficar nos Slytherin tal como o Drakey!

Kiara ria-se da confiança da prima.Estavam muito animadas quando de repente Hagrid chega.Enyo assusta-se, mas ao recompor-se aproveita a situação para assustar a prima e com uma cara bastane horrorizada diz: - KIARA CUIDADO! UM TROLL!

Kiara dá um salto de meio metro com o pânico e acaba por cair do barco enquanto Enyo se ria a bandeiras despregadas.

-Que abodegação! -exclama Kiara ao emergir, puxada pelo colarinho por Hagrid, do lago sujo. -Larga-me sua coisa peluda! AAAAH! -Revolta-se e começa a pontapear o coitado do Rubeus. Este atira-a para um dos barquitos e dirige os inocentes primeiros anos para os restantes transportes aquáticos.

A viagem decorreu calmamente e ao chegarem a Hogwarts, as primas juntaram-se à fila de pequenos espécimens, prontas para serem sorteadas.

-Vou ficar com o Drakey, lalala- cantarolava uma feliz Enyo, enquanto a sua prima sorria, mas secretamente desejava ficar noutra casa.

Harry, já sentado na mesa dos Gryffindor, contava a sua triste cena ocorrida no comboio durante a tarde.

-Se elas são novas vão ser seleccionadas pelo Chapéu seleccionador. - Diz Hermione parecendo bastante interessada no assunto.

-Pfffffff...como se fosse muito difícil adivinhar...uma Malfoy é para os Slytherin de certeza...vai fazer companhia à ratazana oxigenada- dizia Harry com cara de nojo- A outra deve ir pelo mesmo caminho...-Disse revirando os olhos

-Espera para ver...nunca se sabe...

Foi então que uma voz ecoou por todo o salão

-Silêncio, seus anões ignorantes! Vai começar a selecção! -bramiu o inebriante Professor Door (Dumbledore...dore tem som de door por isso vamos chamá-lo assim.), afagando a sua longa barba, antes branca, depois cinzenta (3º e 4º filme, hello?) e agora com madeixas ruivas. How sexy.

-Muito bem, quando eu chamar os vossos nomes, venham aqui à frente para eu poder colocar o Chapéu Piolhoso nas vossas cabeças de vento. -explicou a Professora McGonagall. -Vamos começar pelas duas estudantes transferidas de Durmstrang...tããão cliché, mas são as ordens. Vejamos...ah, sim...Kiara Arbdforth.

Todo o salão parou de respirar enquanto uma bela rapariga de cabelos negros, lisos, com pontas ligeiramente onduladas e de olhos pretos amendoados, profundos, de estatura média se sentou no raquético banco à espera de ser seleccionada.

-Hmmm-murmurou o Chapéu Piolhoso na sua voz roufenha e terrivelmente sensual-Que mente brilhante! Não tens coragem suficiente para ires para os Gryffindor, inteligência a mais para os Hufflepuff, ficavas bem nos Slytherin, mas...não? Então está bem... RAVENCLAW! - Exclamou o Chapéu assustando toda a comunidade escolar de tal maneira que uma estudante de nome desconhecido saiu a correr do salão a chorar baba e ranho. O.o

Enyo seguiu a sua prima com o olhar até esta se recostar nos confortáveis bancos da mesa dos Ravenclaw e, ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado, subiu também ela para cima do banco.

-É a minha prima – sussurou Draco orgulhoso, suficientemente alto para todo o salão ouvir (what? Bruxos têm boa audição), observando a sua prima...uma bela rapariga de longos cabelos loiros platinados característicos de um Malfoy, mas com madeixas pretas e púrpuras, Tinha os olhos cinza apurpurados, e tal como a sua prima era de estatura média.

-Outra Malfoy? -disse o Chapéu na cabeça de Enyo- Dois Malfoys em Hogwarts? Estamos bem, estamos...SLYTHERIN! - Berrou o chapéu e Enyo sorriu triunfante e foi-se sentar ao lado do seu charmoso primo.

Após o banquete, Draco e Enyo levantam-se e seguem para a sala comunal, enquanto Harry, Ron e Hermione fazem o mesmo.  
À saída do salão Harry, Ron e Hermione olham com desdém para os dois alunos de Slytherin.  
-O quê? Pois realmente até vos percebo...é tanta beleza que até vos choca não é? Sim...é compreensível - Dizia Draco com o seu sorriso sarcástico...-Nunca tinham visto tamanha beleza não é verdade? As desgraçadas das pessoas com quem vocês socializam não chegam aos calcanhares dos Malfoys...se é que se pode chamar pessoa a quem quer que se dê com vocês.

Harry responde: - Sim...realmente é chocante...não pela beleza mas pela estupidez.  
Ficam os dois a soltarem faíscas.

Entretanto chega Kiara que se apressa a ir para perto da prima e lhe pergunta: - Quem morreu desta vez? - Com cara aborrecida.  
-Ninguém morreu ainda...mas se o Potter não pára de pôr em causa a beleza dos Malfoys, não tarda muito está lá. - Disse atirando os seus longos cabelos para trás. -O Drakey dá-lhe cabo da saúde se ele não se cala! - Diz Enyo divertida.  
-Ouvi dizer que o Potter não é para brincadeiras...sabes lá se não é o contrário. - Disse Kiara arrependendo-se logo em seguida.  
-Vê lá se não queres a cara em tons de roxo desta vez com a porrada que eu te dou se voltas a dizer isso! - Disse Enyo sussurrando para mais ninguém ouvir. Kiara virou-lhe costas e continuou a ver a discussão que agora já não era só entre Harry e Draco.

-Tu és um anormal sem escrúpulos Malfoy! - Resmungava o ruivo amigo de Harry.

-Ai Weasley! Não tens insultos melhores? Esses tornam-se repetitivos. Mas não te preocupes eu dou-te um desconto...com essa cabeleira vermelha até queimas os miolos não é?

Ron fica com a cara em rosa choque pela raiva e vergonha, mas nesse momento quem fala é Hermione muito segura de si: - Cala-te Malfoy! Ele pelo menos insulta enquanto tu nem isso sabes fazer.

-Quem devia estar calada eras tu sua sangue de lama nojenta! – Retorquiu Draco.

-Acho que agora quem se está a tornar repetitivo és tu...- Diz Hermione rindo-se ao ver que conseguiu atingir o loiro.

-Olha lá sua esfregona ambulante...deves estar a pensar que és melhor que todos aqui! – Disse Enyo entrando na discussão.

-Se sou melhor que todos não sei...mas melhor que tu sou de certeza – Provoca Hermione – E olha...estás a concorrer a algum concurso de idiotice...é que se estás é melhor melhorares os comentários...com esses dignos de loiras burras não vais lá!

A discussão continuou fervorosamente entre os dois Malfoys, um Weasley e uma atiçante Granger. Apenas Enyo reparara que a sua prima olhava fixamente para Potter com olhos de quem o queria raptar e esconder no roupeiro...com os olhos que ela própria adquiria quando olhava para David Desrosiers. Seguindo o olhar de Kiara, Enyo choca-se ao ver que Potter lhe retribui o olhar. Este parecia bastante estúpido ali parado adquirindo pose de super-homem a levar com vento na face, com cara de quem acabou de receber a melhor notícia da sua vida.

Entretanto chega a professora McGonagall que dando um grito histérico faz com que todos os presentes concentrem a atenção na rugosa mulher.

-Mas o que vem a ser esta algazarra? - Pergunta com voz de papagaio esganiçado – Vocês parecem todos uns cavalos a bufar! E CALADOS! – Disse mal ouviu um burburinho – Estamos no primeiro dia e vocês já voltaram à fase do picanço...e estou a ver que temos duas novas celebridades – Retorquiu olhando para Enyo e Kiara – Aderiram à nova modalidade de 'Quem diz mais disparates ganha'.Sabem o que é que eu vos digo? Que vocês ganham é um castigo...e para começar levamos já o Sr.Malfoy e a cabeça vermelha...digo Sr. Weasley – Corrigiu a professora – Por terem as varinhas apontadas um ao outro.

Só agora é que todos reparavam nas figuras ridículas que estavam a fazer: Draco e Ron de varinhas apontadas para a testa um do outro; Enyo prestes a dar um soco a Hermione, que lhe puxava a longa cabeleira; e Harry e Kiara no meio da discussão a fazerem figuras idiotas.

-A professora não pode fazer isso – Disse Draco receando o que iria ouvir.

-Achas realmente que não posso?

Não foi necessário muito tempo para Draco se aperceber da autoridade da velha sábia professora de transfiguração. Neste momento estava com Ron na sala da professora McGonagall quase a adormecer com o sermão sobre respeito mútuo. No entanto algo o fez acordar: a palavra castigo.  
-Portanto, devido ao vosso incorrecto comportamento e atitude de camelos ignorantes, teremos que providenciar um castigo. Penso que seria suficiente para que os dois se começassem a respeitar cumprirem durante uma semana... – Foi a professora citando o castigo.

Enquanto isso Enyo, que esperava pelo seu primo à porta da sala, falava com Kiara, que lhe tinha ficado a fazer companhia.  
-É verdade... – começou Enyo – Que olhares são aqueles com o Potter? – Perguntou desconfiada.

-Ah pois é Enyo...eu queria ter-te dito isto no comboio mas não consegui porque a carruagem estava sempre cheia – Disse Kiara baixando o tom de voz para quase um sussurro – Sabes algo me é familiar no Potter...eu sinto que o conheço de alguma maneira...aqueles olhos verdes...aquele olhar...- Suspirou Kiara pensativa.

-Verdes são os campos,  
De cor de limão:  
Assim são os olhos  
Do meu coração. – Recita Enyo com cara de gozo.

-Não gozes Enyo! -Retrucou Kiara já irritada – Isto é sério...vais ter que me ajudar – Diz Kiara mudando a expressão para uma de curiosidade – E já agora, onde foste buscar isso?

-Foi a minha mente iluminada que inventou agora mesmo - retorque Enyo rolando os olhos -É de Camões sua ignorante! Muitos pensam que ele era apenas um Muggle com talento para a escrita...mas por baixo da pala havia um olho mágico como o do Moody. Oh si si si. - Afirma confiante da sua teoria.

-Não é ignorância santa burrice...-Resmunga Kiara - Simplesmente tenho mais que aprender do que poemas de um Muggle zarolho não achas...eu quero trabalhar no Profeta Diário: escrever artigos e não recitar poemas lamechas.

-Já te disse que não era Muggle Kiara! – Insistiu Enyo.

-Para mim é Muggle até que seja provado o contrario...e mesmo que não seja é romântico melodramático e eu não gosto.

- Porque é que estamos a discutir as origens de Camões? – Pergunta Enyo entediada.

-Não sei mas realmente não é a questão. A questão é se me ajudas ou não a descobrir o que me liga ao Potter.

- Porque deveria eu ajudar-te a descobrir algo sobre ele? Ele é apenas um tipo mimado que gosta de se armar em herói. – Diz Enyo com desinteresse evidente no tom de voz.

- Sim...realmente nem sei como tive a brilhante ideia de te pedir ajuda. Como queiras. Vou para a sala comunal. Até amanhã. - E dito isto vira as costas e vai embora.

Já na sala comunal de Slytherin, Draco contava a sua prima o castigo que teria que cumprir.

-ARGHHHH! Eu Mato Aquela Desgraçada! Ela não tinha o direito! Não tinha! - Grita Draco com as orelhas invulgarmente vermelhas tamanha era a sua raiva.

-Mas o que é que vais ter que fazer? - Pergunta Enyo achado graça ao estado mental do primo.

Draco acalma-se e conta o que será o seu terrível castigo.


	4. Infelicidades no Cemitério e

**CHAPTER 4 – Infelicidades no Cemitéro e um Serial Killer esfomeado**

Na manhã seguinte, Draco tinha acordado mais cedo e estava a andar no corredor quando avistou um livro no chão. A curiosidade foi tanta que pegou nele e o abriu. O livro não tinha nada de especial: preparava-se para o deitar ao chão novamente quando ouviu um grito agudo que praticamente lhe furou os tímpanos. -O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER COM O MEU LIVRO? - Grita Hermione  
Draco com cara de nojo atira o livro com tanta força que bate numa das armaduras e faz um estardalhaço enorme.  
-Olha o que fizeste meu grandessíssimo camelo! - Berra Hermione – Se somos apanhados a discutir levamos com um castig...-No entanto cala-se ao ouvir passos e gela tal como Draco quando se apercebe que é Mr.Flitch. Draco sem pensar agarra na mão de Hermione e começa a correr.  
Sobem uma das torres e, na sala mais alta Draco aponta para o tecto e murmura qualquer coisa que Hermione não consegue ouvir. Entretanto algo de muito surpreendente acontece. Abre-se uma pequena passagem e Draco novamente pega em Hermione e atravessa a dita passagem. Quando esta se fecha Hermione nem acredita no que vê: Estavam numa sala escura iluminada apenas pelos pirilampos à volta das estátuas de Thestrals. Era um cemitério. Subitamente Hermione sente um arrepio na espinha, mas depressa lhe passou, ao ouvir uma melodia estranha mas muito bonita. Aquele lugar transmitia paz. Hermione sentia-se como nunca se havia sentido. Olhou para Draco e viu que este tinha uma lágrima no rosto.  
- Este é o lugar que eu mais gosto. Esta paz não encontro em mais lugar nenhum...Não sei porque te trouxe para aqui... – Disse continuando a olhar para o chão que era de uma pedra rugosa mas linda.  
- Este lugar é lindo...mas eu preciso saber porque me trouxeste para aqui -Disse Hermione muito calma.  
-Não sei -Foi então que Draco se recompôs -Realmente devo ter tido um momento de transe...tu és uma sangue de lama Granger! -Disse com cara de nojo.  
-Eu logo vi! - Disse Hermione fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar -Não sei como pude pensar que por trás daquela pessoa asquerosa que conheço poderia existir outro Malfoy! -E foi-se embora a correr.  
-E existe Hermione...Desculpa -Sussurrou Malfoy deixando outra lágrima cair.

Duas horas depois na estufa nº3...  
-Meninos! Bem vindos a primeira aula do ano! Começamos já com um trabalho de pares que irá durar um mês - Diz a professora Sprout muito bem-disposta - E para ajudar no bom relacionamento das duas casas sou eu quem irá escolher as duplas:  
Sr. Potter -Sta Parkinson  
Sr. Weasley -Srta Malfoy  
Sr. Longbottom-Sr Goyle  
Srta Granger Senhor Malfoy  
Srta Patil -Sr. Crabbe

Draco e Hermione gelaram, ferveram ficaram vermelhos da surpresa e raiva juntas.-Formem os pares que eu disse agora e vamos começar a trabalhar.  
-Não penses que por estarmos a trabalhar juntos que nos vamos dar bem – Retorquiu Malfoy  
-Sinceramente nem pensei nisso, é impossível qualquer ser prezável conseguir gostar de um verme como tu.  
Draco por momentos ficou sem reagir, voltando aos insultos pouco depois. Passaram o resto da aula assim, a dizer exactamente o contrário do que queriam. Draco só queria perder o medo de encarar a hipótese de gostar de alguém. Hermione queria a paz que lhe havia sido tirada por um certo loiro há poucas horas...  
Deitaram, então as mãos ao trabalho. Cada par teria de retirar as sementes de Venomous Tentaculas, para serem utilizadas em Poções.  
-Não é suposto adormecê-las primeiro? - Questiona Draco olhando a planta repugnado.  
-Estás com medo, Malfoy? - Retorque Hermione com um maldoso sorriso formando-se nos seus finos lábios.  
-Medo? Malfoys não têm medo de uma simples planta.  
-Uma simples planta que parece gostar muito de ti - Goza Hermione apontado para o peito musculado de Draco onde um tentáculo se tinha enrolado.  
-De que raio estás a f... – Tenta Draco reclamar, mas não consegue acabar a frase.  
Tudo se passou num piscar de olhos. A planta levantou Draco do chão e tentou enfiá-lo de uma vez na sua...bocarra? Felizmente, o buraco da planta, ao qual vamos chamar boca, não era grande o suficiente e o Draco ficou lá metido até à cintura de pernas para o ar. Hermione levou as mãos à boca, tal era o seu espanto. Toda a turma ficou em silêncio, observando o jovem Malfoy quase a ser comido.  
De repente, ouve-se um grito agudo e abafado.  
-Oh meus boxers padrão zebra! Isto cheira pior que a barraca dos Weasley! Vou ficar com o cabelo todo sujo. A minha linda cabeleira...Esperem até eu contar ao meu pai sobre isto. Vão todos para a rua! - Bramia Draco de dentro da boca da plantona, enquanto esperneava as pernas.  
Hermione sentiu que devia ajudá-lo e começou a puxá-lo pelas pernas.  
-Ah! Acho bem que alguém me tire daqui. Isso não vai impedir que sejam todos despedidos. Aquele velho só nos arranja incompetentes. - Tagarelava Draco.  
Com muito esforço e ajuda de Enyo, Hermione conseguiu puxar o seu par de dentro da planta. Tanta foi a força necessária, que foram os três parar ao chão  
Draco levanta-se e diz: - AIIIIII! - Dando um saltinho de menina assustada, indo parar ao colo da professora Sprout -Que horror! Primeiro a planta ambulante depois a sangue de lama e agora a professora incompetente. Estou infectado!...Que alguém me ajude! - Gritava Draco correndo em círculos pela estufa, com o cabelo a pingar mucosa de planta.  
-A única pessoa de jeito nesta barraquice é a minha prima – lamenta-se Draco como uma criança de 5 anos a chorar por um rebuçado – My Precious! – e agarra-se a Enyo como se alguém lhe quisesse fazer mal!  
-Draco, eu sei que gostas muito de mim e eu também gosto muito de ti, mas importar-te-ias de me largar – tenta Enyo empurrar o primo em vão – É que estás a tresandar - diz tapando o nariz.  
-Por Merlin, Malfoy...és ridículo – Desdenha Hermione.  
-Tu cala-te Granger. Quem devia estar nestas figuras eras tu...não sou eu o sangue de lama nauseabundo desta escola.  
Os olhos de Hermione faiscaram. Preparava-se para lhe dar um enxerto de porrada quando a professora cabeluda berrou: - Calados e quietos! Acabou a aula! Agora vão-se todos embora para não arranjarem mais problemas.

Já na sala comum de Slytherin, Draco decide ir-se banhar na casa de banho dos Prefeitos. Oh yes...ele é Prefeito ou o que quer que venha acima de Prefeito apesar de nós não termos mencionado isso durante o jantar da noite passada. Portanto...  
-Enyo, vou-me banhar. - Avisa a prima que está a um canto da sala -Não me procures. Que estás a fazer? – Questiona surpreso ao ver a prima babar-se sob uma revista com os cabelos molhados todos despenteados.  
-Quoi? Eu? Eu não estou a fazer nada...- sorri Enyo amarelamente, o seu olhar sonhador, e baba a escorrer pelo canto da boca.  
-Estás-te a babar...  
-Aaah...isso...não é nada...estou só a...uh...a ver a quantidade de saliva que sai da minha boca durante cinco minutos...sim, é isso - Inventa Enyo rapidamente.' Se o Drakey descobre a minha revistona Muggle...', pensava preocupada.  
-O...k..., então...até logo. - E abandona a prima e a sua maluca experiência.

Enquanto isso no sétimo andar...  
Hermione descia apressadamente as escadas do dormitório, pois o cheiro da mucosa da planta era terrível e ela tinha ficado salpicada com a confusão. Disse um rápido adeus aos seus amigos do coração e correu até à casa de banho dos Prefeitos.

Mal a inocente rapariga sabia o que estava para acontecer...

N/A: Querem saber o que vai acontecer? ENTÃO COMENTEM! Senão não pomos mais capítulos -.-


	5. Um Banho Escorregadio

N/A:Ok...I lied...mesmo sem reviews vamos actualizar a fic. Porquê? Boa pergunta...Não devia. Vocês são uns mauzões. Deviam comentar nem que fosse para dizer ' Esta fic é horrível. Matem-se, suas escritoras incompetentes'.

**CHAPTER 5 – Um banho escorregadio**

Draco enchia apressadamente a banheirona gigante apiscinada da casa de banho com bolhas das mais variadas cores. Estava só de boxers e, consequentemente, enregelado. Ao notar que a banheirona gigante apiscinada já estava cheia, deu três grandes passos atrás e correu até à beira, de onde saltou lá para dentro todo enrolado, o que resultou numa casa de banho muito molhada. Com tanta água por onde nadar e brincar, claro que Draco não se podia esquecer da sua llama aquática de borracha para se divertir. No seu infinito entretenimento llamal, não ouviu a porta da casa de banho a abrir e alguém a entrar apressadamente. Só desviou a sua atenção da fofa llama quando ouviu um berro e o som de algo a embater contra o chão.

Ali, estendida no chão, a sua saia tapando menos do que devia, estava Granger, que parecia ainda não ter reparado na sua presença. Draco, maroto como é, decidiu nadar silenciosamente até à outra ponta da piscina onde se tentou esconder. Observou Granger enquanto esta se levantava dorida e manteve o olhar nela até esta começar a desapertar a camisa. Nesse momento, desviou o olhar, pois os seus olhos virgens não podiam ser manchados com tal pervertidade.

Entretanto Draco que sem querer bateu com a perna branquíssima na banheira ao tentar virar-se, foi descoberto pela rapariga.

-Aaaaaaah! SEU TARADO PERVERTIDO DE MEIA TIGELA! E DIZES-TE SANGUE PURO, MEU GRANDESSÍSSIMO PANELEIRO!- gritou Hermione enfurecida como jamais alguém a tinha visto.  
-Calma aí, Granger. Eu já estava a tomar banho. TU é que foste a indecente aqui. Não tinhas nada que ter entrado.

-AII...Tu és um anormal! Não sei como pode existir alguém que te aguente. – Disse com os cabelos já em pé enquanto Draco nadava para o lado da piscina mais perto da rapariga – Que é que estás a fazer? – Disse muito surpreendida – Tu não estás a pensar em sair daí pois não?  
-Bem...não estavas a espera que ficasse aqui o dia todo não é? – Questionou Draco com um sorriso maldoso – Epá eu sei que tu és uma Sangue de Lama, agora nunca pensei foi que te afectasse tanto o cérebro – E preparava-se para se levantar quando Hermione correu e fez força sobre os seus ombros para Draco não se conseguir levantar. – Ai que nojice! – Refilou Draco – Tira essas maus imundas de cima de mim!  
-TU...Não...te...vais...levantar! – Ia dizendo Hermione enquanto fazia bastante esforço para que Draco não se levantasse tamanha era a sua diferença de força.

-Não és tu que me vais impedir! – Dizia Draco achando bastante piada à situação fazendo força para se levantar ganhando vantagem e saindo da banheira.

-Afinal não estás completamente nu...tens os boxers – Disse Hermione corando levemente.

-Não disfarces Granger...tu querias que os boxers tivessem ficado na água! – Afirma Malfoy presunçoso.

-Não sejas infantil, Malfoy. Agora desanda daqui que eu quero tomar banho e de preferência sem assistência. – Ignora Hermione.

-Hmmm...será que estou a ver uma pontinha de nervosismo na bruxinha perfeita de Hogwarts? – Pergunta Malfoy malicioso. – Sim, compreendo...o meu corpo é demasiado esbelto para que alguém lhe resista.

-Não sejas ridículo e agora faz-me um favor e desaparece! – Irrita-se Hermione tentando tirá-lo do seu caminho. O que aconteceu de seguida foi questão de segundos. Como o chão estava molhado e Draco fez resistência ao empurrão de Hermione acabaram os dois por escorregar e cair dentro da gigante banheira apiscinada.

-TU ÉS MESMO UM ANORMAL! – Ruge Hermione furibunda – Desanda daqui seu atrasado mental! E nunca mais me apareças à frente! Eu odeio-te! SAIII! – Gritava Hermione vermelha de raiva.

Draco nada disse e saiu como a rapariga lhe tinha dito. Tinha perdido a sua capacidade de insultar por momentos pelo choque. As palavras dela ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça. "Eu odeio-te!"...esta frase magoou-o como nunca teria imaginado. Estava na sala de monitoria ao pé da casa de banho dos prefeitos, sentado na poltrona com as mãos na cabeça por cima dos seus cabelos platinados. Não conseguia tirar as palavras de Hermione da cabeça. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ficou à espera dela.

Passados uns minutos, a porta da casa de banho abre-se. Draco quer dizer alguma coisa mas não consegue. Quem fala é a rapariga e muito friamente:

-És de compreensão lenta não és? Eu disse-te para nunca mais me apareceres à frente, lembras-te?

-Desculpa...- Sussurrou Draco

-Que é que disseste? – Perguntou Hermione sem ter ouvido.

-Desculpa...- Disse Draco desta vez mais alto – Desculpa por ser como sou...desculpa por te tratar como trato...eu não queria mas... – Não conseguiu continuar.

-Mas o quê, Malfoy? Mas, mas, mas... às vezes pareces outra pessoa...tão meigo...tão carinhoso...mas mudas logo... O único Malfoy que existe dentro de ti é aquele arrogante, frio, distante e maldoso.

-Não digas isso – Diz Malfoy olhando-a nos olhos com os seus cinzas profundos – Tu sabes que não sou assim.  
-Como é que eu posso saber se o que tu demonstras é exactamente isso? – Questiona a rapariga indo-se embora.

Draco corre atrás dela e segura-a pelos ombros virando-a para si – Mas eu estou a demonstrar-te que não sou assim...

-Hem hem...- Tosse Kiara - Desculpem interromper...uh...mas Draco – continua a rapariga de cabelos negros -... a professora McGonagall pediu para eu te avisar que quer falar contigo daqui a meia hora no seu gabinete.

-Hey hey Kiara não é nada disso que estás aí a pensar... Eu não tenho nada com esta sangue de lama horrenda...preferia a lula gigante! – Defende-se Draco.

-Grande demonstração heim? – Diz Hermione com desprezo – O único Malfoy que existe é aquele arrogante, frio e maldoso. – E dito isto vira costas e vai embora.

Draco fica com a tristeza evidente no olhar, mas tenta disfarçar.

-Draco...não a trates assim. Não a magoas apenas a ela...sabes disso.

-Tu não me conheces bem Kiara...não sabes como eu sou.

-Disseste bem...não te conheço...mas conheço a Enyo e deixa-me que te diga vocês são idênticos. Pensa no que eu te disse. – Despede-se dele e vai-se embora.

Algum tempo depois na sala comum de Gryffindor...  
-Onde está o Ron? - Pergunta Hermione.  
-Está com a professora McGonagall – Responde Harry – Acho que é qualquer coisa sobre o castigo.  
-Sim, deve ser porque o Malfoy também foi chamado – Diz Hermione despreocupada.  
-Como é que sabes que o Malfoy também foi chamado? – Questiona Harry desconfiado.  
Hermione que foi pega de surpresa deixou escorregar o livro que tinha nas mãos.  
-Eu...uh...bem... – Gagueja Hermione – É que...eu...hum...estava a passar...e...uh...ouvi a Arbdforth avisá-lo...sim...ela avisou-o.  
-Tens a certeza que foi só isso? – Insiste Harry bastante desconfiado.  
-Hum...claro...o que haveria de ser mais? – Tenta Hermione convencer o amigo.  
-Nada...deixa estar... – Diz Harry voltando aos seus pensamentos.  
-É verdade Harry...sempre que vês a Arbdforth ou se fala nela tu ficas esquisito. – Começa Hermione a falar.  
-Eu?...Não...deves estar a fazer confusão...- Tenta Harry cortar conversa inutilmente.  
-Oh vá lá Harry não disfarces que eu já te conheço...que é que se passa? – Insiste a rapariga.  
-Não é nada, a sério... – Foge novamente Harry à conversa.  
-Conta lá...eu sei que tu ficas diferente...  
Harry suspira – Tu és persistente, fogo...é só que...eu acho que a conheço de algum lado...os olhos dela, aquele olhar lembra-me algo...  
-Hmmm...então tu achas que já a viste nalgum lado. – Diz Hermione pensativa.  
-Não sei Hermione...mas aquele olhar é-me familiar. – Diz Harry fazendo uma cara de quem faz um grande esforço por se lembrar de alguma coisa realmente importante.  
-Não deve ser nada Harry...provavelmente viste-a na Taça Mundial de Quidditch ou algo assim. – Diz Hermione abrindo novamente o seu livro.  
-É...deve ser isso...

Entretanto na sala comum de Slytherin...

-O Drakey nunca mais chega. – Queixa-se Enyo.  
-Realmente está a demorar muito – Diz Pansy olhando em redor como se Draco fosse aparecer do nada.  
-Pansy, não sejas ridícula – diz Enyo bocejando pegando na sua revista Muggle agora disfarçada com um feitiço por via das dúvidas – Já devias saber que não nos podemos materializar aqui. Se o Draco eventualmente entrar há-de ser pela porta...  
Pansy amua mas decide não responder.  
Algum tempo depois Draco entra com cara de quem vai enforcar alguém.  
-Draquinho! – Guincha Pansy saltando-lhe para o pescoço. – O que é que aquela rafeira queria contigo?  
-Ai Pansy deixa-te de lamechices e desanda daqui que eu quero falar com a minha prima. – Despreza Malfoy.  
-Mas...mas... – Começa Pansy a lamentar-se com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.  
-Mas nada miúda pira-te...tenho mais que fazer! – Responde Draco inflexível.  
Pansy sai com o rabinho entre as pernas como um cachorrinho.  
-Que queres falar comigo, Draco? – Pergunta Enyo sem tirar os olhos da sua revista disfarçada de livro.  
-É sobre o castigo... – Começa o loiro – Vais passar uma semana sem mim. – Diz Draco pesaroso.  
-Hum? – Surpreende-se Enyo com cara de quem acabou de levar com um bolo no meio das trombas.

Na sala comum de Gryffindor:  
-O QUÊÊÊ? – Grita Hermione – Eu não vou passar uma semana com aquela ratazana oxigenada!

-Pfffff – Bufa Ron que estava mais vermelho que o seu cabelo – Tu deves achar que eu quero ir para os Slytherin...sim...acho que não percebeste bem...SLYTHERIN! – Grita o rapaz rangendo os dentes e descarregando nos pobres rapazitos do 1º ano sentados a um canto da sala assustando-os de tal maneira que saíram todos a correr.

-Não é justo! – Reclama Hermione – Nós não vamos conseguir conviver com aquela COISA durante uma semana!

-Rica amiga, Hermione! – Diz Ron rolando os olhos – Tu pelo menos estás na tua casa com o Harry e os outros! Eu vou para aquele buraco de vermes SOZINHO!

-Por favor Ronald não dramatizes. Pelo menos não tens a serpente venenosa contigo ao contrário de nós! - Retorque a rapariga seguindo com um grunhido de cavalo e sai pelo buraco da dama gorda furiosa.

-Que é que lhe deu? Não era suposto ser eu a estar furioso? – Pergunta Ron realmente confuso.

Harry limita-se a encolher os ombros e mergulha de novo nos seus pensamente...naquele olhar negro...


	6. Incidentes na Biblioteca

N/A: Nós esquecemo-nos de mencionar que o David que a Enyo tanto gosta neta fic é o David Desroisiers dos Simple Plan. Pedimos desculpa...Nós nem deviamos pôr mais nenhum capitulo...Ninguém comenta.:'( Comentem sff...basta dizerem se está boa ou má...Obrigada e continuem a ler.

CHAPTER 6- Incidentes na biblioteca

Na manhã seguinte o castigo já tinha que começar a ser cumprido.

-Até logo Enyo – Diz Draco afastando-se da prima para ir para a mesa dos Gryffindor.

Quando Draco chega à mesa, todos o fitam com olhar assassino e ocupam os lugares á sua volta de maneira que Draco teve que ir para o fundo da mesa, que era o único sitio com alguns lugares ainda disponíveis.

Entretanto chegam Harry Ron e Hermione. Ron segue outro caminho e Harry e Hermione dirigem-se aos seus habituais lugares: o fundo da mesa (era um óptimo lugar para o rapaz que sobreviveu, visto que tem alguma privacidade comparado com os outros lugares). Hermione solta um grunhido e sussurra para Harry: -Perdi a vontade de comer. - Quando vê um certo loiro sentado nos lugares do fundo. Harry agarra a amiga pelo braço e diz-lhe: - Nem penses. Tu não vais passar uma semana sem comer por causa dele. Ignora-o.

Sentaram-se a mesa e naturalmente seguiu-se uma meia hora de insultos até os jovens terem que ir para as aulas.

Já à noite quando mais um dia de aulas se tinha arrastado...

-Vocês vão ter que arrumar estas 6 carrinhas cheias de livros. Quero tudo no devido lugar e lembrem-se...não podem usar magia! – Diz a Madame Pince.

Draco já estava na biblioteca pronto a cumprir a segunda parte do castigo. Estava a estranhar a demora de Ron. ' Draco, bateste com a cabeça, não é? Preocupado com o pobretão da barraca malcheirosa? Não, nada disso...apenas não queres fazer o trabalho todo sozinho.' Dizia Draco para si mesmo enquanto pegava numa pilha de livros para começar a ordená-los.

Entretanto o ruivo entra na biblioteca a arfar como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma corrida.

-Estás atrasado Weasley...não penses que vou fazer a tua parte. – Resmunga o loiro.

-Ronyzinho queridooo – Chamava uma voz fininha ainda de fora da biblioteca.

-Oh não! – Desespera Ron levando as mãos à cabeça.

-Lavender já te disse que acabámos tudo! Não sei como me podes ter traído...depois de tudo o que passámos juntos! -exclama o pobre ruivo com lágrimas nos olhos. -Tu eras tudo para mim! Não dava um passo sem te avisar...não comia se tu não comesses...até lavava os dentes 5 vezes por dia só para ti...mas agora não. Depois do que me fizeste...nunca mais voltarei a ser o mesmo. Mentiste-me e enganaste-me...e o meu pobre coração ficou ferido com uma ferida que jamais sarará!

– Ron, desculpa meu bombom de chocolate. – Diz a rapariga numa voz falsamente meiga simulando um choro.

-Não. Desaparece da minha vida! – Diz Ron aumentado o tom de voz.

A rapariga ainda tenta umas quantas vezes convencer o ruivo com a sua voz falsa exageradamente meiga, mas o rapaz mostra-se inflexível. Acaba por se fartar e vai embora.

-Uau Weasley...parabéns...só demoraste um ano a descobrir que ela te andava a enganar. Que astuto. – Troça Draco.

Ronald decidiu ignorar o comentário de Draco e perguntou o que tinham de fazer.

-Arrumar os livros todos sem magia e limpar o pó das prateleiras todas. – Responde Draco indiferente.

Seguiu-se um longo período de silêncio cortante até que Draco resolve interrompê-lo.

-Vá Weasley...agora tu limpas as prateleiras de cima e eu as de baixo

-PFFFF...Tu deves pensar que mandas. – Desdenha o ruivo – Porque não limpas tu as de cima?

-Pois é...como é que a minha mente iluminada não se lembrou de tal ideia? – Ironiza o loiro – Hmmm...talvez seja porque TU é que estás habituado a limpar a tua barraca...se é que alguma vez foi limpa.

-Malfoy não utilizes a minha casa para desculpa da tua incompetência e burrice. Tens os miolos tão queimados que nem sabes como se limpa o pó! –Disse Ron gargalhando de seguida da sua própria piada.

Neste momento é a vez de Draco ficar a olhar para o rapaz com cara realmente confusa like(tipo) 'Andaste a snifar? '

-Weasley não dificultes e vai bulir que eu sou um Malfoy e tenho uma reputação a manter. – Ordena Draco endireitando a sua gravata como sinal de importância.

Ron solta uns insultos inaudíveis ao loiro e sobe as escadas para limpar as prateleiras de cima.

Algum tempo depois Ron diz: - Malfoy passa-me os livros para eu os pôr aqui em cima.

Draco odeia receber ordens mas não contesta para se poder despachar o mais rápido possível.

Ao debruçar-se para baixo de modo a agarrar nos livros Ronald desequilibra-se da escadaria.

O que aconteceu de seguida foi demasiado embaraçoso quer para um quer para outro.

Draco por impulso larga os livros e ampara a queda de Ron. Nesse momento o ruivo sentiu como que borboletas a voarem na sua barriga.

-Espera lá...para que é que eu te segurei? – Questiona-se Draco com uma expressão verdadeiramente confusa. – Bem não interessa. – Diz largando Ron de seguida, de modo que este caiu estrondosamente no chão.

-Boa Malfoy! – Resmunga o rapaz rolando os olhos – À tua pala vou andar com dores não sei quanto tempo!

-Weasley Weasley...pareces uma madame aí a reclamar. – Troça Malfoy.

Ron levanta-se e vai de encontro a Draco – Ouve bem, sua ratazana...eu não te aviso mais vez nenhuma. Se tu voltas a abrir essa boca para dizer o que quer que seja eu...eu...eu... – No entanto Ron não consegue continuar. Fica verdadeiramente tonto com o cheiro do maravilhoso perfume do loiro.

-Tu o quê Weasley? – Pergunta Draco bocejando e afastando-se.

Ron volta a aproximar-se e o loiro volta a afastar-se...o ruivo aproxima-se de novo e Draco novamente se afasta.

-Hey Weasley para de vires atrás de mim. – Retorque Draco.

Ronald ignora e volta a aproximar-se do loiro.

-Weasley eu sei que sou bonito mas não estou disponível e muito menos para ti. – Troça de novo Draco para obter alguma reacção de Ron.

O ruivo volta a não responder e aproxima-se de novo.

-Weasley tu estás a assustar-me – Diz Draco como se fosse vomitar a qualquer instante enquanto Ron continuava a aproximar-se e este a afastar-se – AII Weasley! Não te aproximes de mim nunca mais! – Grita Draco enquanto corre para fora da biblioteca realmente desnorteado.

Só aí Weasley se dá conta da ridícula figura pela qual acabou de passar.  
'Ai aquele perfume...' pensa o ruivo. Apanha os livros e vai-se embora com um olhar sonhador, bastante semelhante ao de Luna.

Na Sala Comum de Gryffindor, entra um loiro completamente desvairado fazendo com que Hermione desse um salto da poltrona onde estava sentada e que Harry desse um gritinho de menina.

-Uma vez que somos obrigados a partilhar o mesmo espaço durante uma semana – Começa Hermione – agradecia que da próxima vez não tivesses uma entrada tão brusca.

-Oh haja paciência... – Reclama Draco deixando-se cair no sofá agora vazio, que anteriormente se encontrava ocupado pelo gato de Hermione – EU é que devia reclamar pois estou numa casa desconhecida com pessoas-se é que vocês são pessoas-desprezíveis...já vocês estão na companhia do maravilhoso Malfoy! – Diz erguendo o queixo em sinal de importância.

-Malfoy, anda lá para eu te mostrar qual é o quarto e a tua cama que eu tenho mais que fazer do que servir de guia turístico. – Retorque Harry com desinteressa.

Draco bufa uns insultos mas segue Harry. Sobem as escadas e Harry diz: - Este é o dormitório das raparigas mas nada de ideias, ouviste? – Seguem caminho e Harry interrompe novamente: - Este é o dos rapazes. Aquela é a tua cama. Adeus. – E vai-se embora deixando para trás um Draco a pensar ' Ele não me ligou nenhuma. Passei indiferente...EU? Um Malfoy? '

Harry desce e senta-se com Hermione.

-Então? Reclamou muito? – Pergunta Hermione querendo passar por desinteressada.

-Não. Mas eu não lhe dei oportunidade. – Diz Harry – Vim-me logo embora.

-É verdade Sr. Potter...como vão as coisas com a Ginny? – Pergunta Hermione.

-Vão bem... – Tenta Harry disfarçar.

-Harry não inventes. Eu sou amiga da Ginny lembras-te?Ela disse-me que o vosso namoro anda tremido...ela diz que tu já não lhe ligas e estás sempre a pensar noutra coisa...e imagino o que seja. Ou aliás quem.. – Tenta Hermione arrancar alguma coisa ao amigo.

-Hermione não faças filmes, ok? Eu adoro a Ginny e eu já te contei o que se passa. Eu tenho que descobrir de onde conheço a Kiara... – Afirma Harry.

-AHH...agora já é Kiara... – Diz a rapariga torcendo o nariz.

-Arbdforth...não sei porque a chamei Kiara mas não importa...deixa que eu resolvo as coisas com a Ginny.

-Pede-lhe desculpa...faz-lhe uma serenata! – Sugere Hermione.

-Uma serenata? Estás doida? Eu não sei nem tocar nem cantar! – Defende-se Harry.

-Qualquer rapariga adora uma serenata. Se alguém me fizesse uma eu rendia-me! – Diz Hermione com olhar sonhador.

Nas escadas estava um certo loiro que ficou bastante satisfeito com a informação. 'Hmmm...gostas de serenatas...interessante...' Diz para si com um sorriso malicioso.

Ronald entrou na sala comum dos Slytherin imaginando como será dormir na cama de Draco. Receio surgiu-lhe nos olhos. 'Eu não sei qual é a cama dele! Tenho de perguntar a alguém!' Olha em redor, mas todos os Slytherin o fitam com olhares predadores. Todos menos um. 'Draco em versão feminina. Perfeito.'

Caminha até Enyo que está absorvida nos trabalhos de poções e cutuca-a. Enyo ignora-o e este volta a cutuca-la várias vezes, até que esta responde assustando o pobre rapaz:

- Que queres? - Pergunta ela rudemente sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.  
Ronald, assustado, pede-lhe para o levar ao dormitório e indicar qual a cama de Draco.

- Tenho cara de rapaz? Nunca entrei nos dormitórios masculinos. Pergunta ao Crabbe.

-Ao Crabbe? - Interroga Ron olhando de soslaio para o gigantesco Slytherin ao canto da sala. - Acho melhor não perguntar a ele...

- Tens razão...Ele nem deve saber qual o andar...argh, está bem eu vou contigo. - Os lábios rosados de Ron abrem-se num sorriso ao ver a jovem Malfoy levantar-se e caminhar para a escadaria imponentemente e este corre atrás dela.

Sobem até ao sexto andar, onde entram por uma porta preta com cobras encrostadas à volta.

-Deve ser aqui...E aquela é a cama do Draco - diz, apontando para uma cama rodeada de tapetes padrão zebra.

-Como podes ter tanta certeza se nunca cá vieste?  
Enyo olha para ele de olhos semicerrados e explica: - Fui eu que ofereci os tapetes ao meu primo. Ambos gostamos muito de padrão zebra. Vê lá o que fazes naquela cama. Adeus, Weasel.


	7. Uma viagem à Ala Hospitalar

n/a:Bom...decidimos fazer uma pequena apresentaçao nossa...sim porque somos duas a escrever a fic. Surgiu-nos a ideia de fazermos esta fic com o shipper que mais gostamos (D/H).Ah mais uma coisa...as duas raparigas inventadas desta historia somos nós mas com nomes ficticios e aparencia diferente .Achamos que podia ser engraçado. Bem é tudo. Continuem a ler e comentem por favor pessoal!Beijinhos

Ju Malfoy:AAAAAAAI! QUE FOFONA! A NOSSA PRIMEIRA REVIEW DE SEMPRE!E não, a fic não é slash. Nós também somos 100 D/H. Hihihi. Esperemos que gostes deste capítulo...

CHAPTER 7- Uma viagem à ala hospitalar

Passados alguns dias, estava Hermione bastante tranquila a estudar sentada na poltrona da sala comum, quando entra um loiro bastante arrogante preparado para acabar com a paz.

-Granger Granger...não te esforces. Por mais que tentes não é possível arrebentar a escala sabes? – Troça Draco.

-Tu deves ter muito a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. – Retorque Hermione sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

Draco senta-se noutra poltrona perto de Hermione e diz: - Realmente não tenho nada a ver com o que tu fazes, mas se isso me afectar de qualquer modo aí a conversa já é outra Granger.

-Malfoy vê se fazes um favor à humanidade e evaporas. – Diz a rapariga rolando os olhos – E já agora eu não estou a ver em que é que eu te possa estar a afectar visto que estou sentada a estudar sem incomodar ninguém.

- Com essa selva na cabeça quase a tapar-te os olhos eu admirava-me que tu conseguisses ver o que quer que fosse. – Diz Draco com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Estás a habilitar-te a levar com uma maldição imperdoável em cima! – Diz Hermione levantando o tom de voz.

Draco muito calmamente afirma: - Tu não eras capaz. Perdias a razão.

-Não interessa. Tu tiras-me do sério. Perco a noção de razão. – Diz Hermione levantando-se.

Draco também ele se levanta e aproxima-se da rapariga: - Humm estou a ver...deixo-te nervosa! Será pela minha imensa beleza?

Hermione aproxima-se ainda mais de maneira que um conseguia sentir a respiração do outro. – Malfoy...estás prestes a ir parar à ala hospitalar.

-Tu não eras capaz. És certinha demais. – Afirma o loiro aproximando-se ainda mais, que os seus narizes quase se tocavam.

Hermione bem que tinha avisado o loiro. Com um simples gesto de varinha o rapaz voou até à outra ponta da sala, onde foi bater com a cabeça na ponta de uma mesa. O barulho foi tal que Hermione deu um salto. Foi ter com Draco de seguida e diz: - Eu avisei-te. – Mas com uma expressão de arrependimento.

Draco, aproveitando-se do estado de fraqueza de Hermione, põe uma cara de atrasado mental e diz: – Meu amor? O que me fizeste?

A expressão de Hermione naquele momento foi no mínimo hilariante. A rapariga apanhou tremendo susto que começou a babar-se e ficou afónica durante uns minutos.

Entretanto Draco levanta-se e diz: -Não sejas estúpida Granger. Só disse aquilo para te assustar. É preciso muito mais que um simples feitiço para eu dizer que tu és o meu...ugh...amor, sem ser para te assustar.

Hermione que ainda gaguejava devido ao susto tentou balbuciar:

-Eu...uh...tu...uh...melhor...ala...hospitalar...prevenir... – E arrastou o loiro com toda a força para a ala hospitalar.

Já na ala hospitalar:

-Ó sua incompetente eu já disse que estou bem e posso ir embora – Disse Draco

para Madame Pomfrey.

-Por via das dúvidas vais tomar isto e passas cá a noite. – Responde Madame Pomfrey ignorando a má educação do loiro.

-Eu fico também. – Diz subitamente Hermione.

-Então Granger...para quem detestava a minha companhia não fazes esforço nenhum para estares à distância.

-Não sejas ridículo Malfoy. Apenas fico para garantir que não te dá a meio da noite e sais por aí a chamar amor a quem quer que te apareça à frente. Não é lá muito agradável acordar com uma ratazana a chamar-nos 'meu amor'. – Foi a vez de Hermione abrir um sorriso malicioso perante a expressão furiosa de Draco.

Algumas horas depois, quando Draco dormia sob o efeito de uma poção que Madame Pomfrey lhe tinha dado, duas raparigas entram na ala hospitalar e a primeira coisa que se ouve é um gritinho histérico.

-O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER AO PÉ DO DRACO? – Berra uma loira com os cabelos a esvoaçarem. – SAI DE PERTO DO MEU PRIMO!

-Calma Enyo. – Diz Kiara tendo que agarrar a prima para evitar que esta saltasse para cima da aluna de Gryffindor que neste momento tinha uma expressão realmente confusa.

-LARGA-ME, KIARA! ESTA ESFREGONA ATREVEU-SE A LANÇAR UM FEITIÇO AO MEU PRIMO! – Berrava Enyo.

-Deixa-a estar já não podes fazer nada. Vai mas é ficar com o Draco. – Diz Kiara empurrando a prima para perto da cama do loiro.

Enyo senta-se ao pé do primo e começa a fazer-lhe festinhas na cabeça carinhosamente como se fosse sua mãe.

-Obrigada. – Diz Hermione a Kiara. – Não queria nada discutir agora.

-Não a censures. Eles adoram-se e tu não fizeste por menos. – Afirma Kiara olhando para os dois loiros.

-Eu sei. Eu também não queria exagerar. – Confessa Hermione olhando para o chão.

-Sabes os Malfoy têm uma personalidade muito invulgar. Gostam de ser únicos e quando os contestam dá em confusão. Se soubermos lidar com eles são pessoas espetaculares.

-Sabes os Malfoy têm uma personalidade muito invulgar. Gostam de ser únicos e quando os contestam dá em confusão. Se soubermos lidar com eles são pessoas espectaculares.

-Disso já tenho mais dúvidas... – Diz Hermione torcendo o nariz.

-Ahah...tens dúvidas mas adoravas dar-te com um certo Malfoy que eu sei. – Disse Kiara abrindo um sorrisinho malicioso, enquanto ia ter com Enyo e deixava uma Hermione embasbacada para trás.

-Enyo é melhor irmos ele tem que descansar. – Tenta Kiara tirar a prima de perto do loiro – Vamos! Adeus Granger. – Despede-se enquanto saem da ala hospitalar.

Hermione volta para perto de Draco e senta-se no banco que antes estava ocupado por Enyo. Draco mantinha os olhos fechados mas a verdade é que estava acordado e tinha ouvido toda a conversa. Gostou particularmente da parte em que Hermione dizia que não queria ter exagerado. Sorrio secretamente de maneira a que a rapariga não notasse que ele estava acordado.

Entretanto a Professora McGonagall entra na ala hospitalar e repreende Hermione.

-A Srta. Granger teve uma atitude verdadeiramente inconsciente. Esta situação poderia ter acabado de uma forma terrível. Nunca pensei tal coisa de si, menina! Enfeitiçar um colega que ainda por cima está numa casa relativamente desconhecida. Acho que lhe fará bem servir detenção com o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Weasley na biblioteca nas próximas noites.

No último dia de castigo estavam os três na biblioteca, mas nenhum abria a boca para dizer o que quer que fosse.

Foi então que Ron quebrou o silêncio: não por falar mas sim por deixar cair uma pilha de livros.

-Ron estás bem? – Corre Hermione preocupada.

-Que cena ridícula. – Afirma Draco com cara enjoada.

-Malfoy vai arrumar os livros. – Ordena Hermione quando o ruivo vai arrumar os livros do outro lado da biblioteca.

-TU não me dás ordens, sangue de lama. – Diz Malfoy aproximando-se.

-E se raciocinasses um bocado? Dava jeito... Se arrumares os livros despachas-te mais rápido, compreendes? – Explica Hermione como se Draco fosse uma criança de 4 anos.

Draco de má vontade pega nos livros e começa a pô-los no lugar. Hermione sobre a escadinha para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas e começa a limpar o pó. Quando acaba pede ao loiro para lhe passar os livros.

-Não. Vem cá tu buscá-los que eu estou a arrumar os que me deram.

Hermione bufa uns insultos e abaixa-se para apanhar os livros. No entanto desequilibra-se e diz: AII.

Draco ao aperceber-se que a rapariga iria cair vira-se e consegue ampará-la. –Esta cena está tornar-se repetitiva. – Afirma o loiro – Não precisas agradecer. Eu tenho óptimos reflexos.

-Agradecer-te? Eu devia era bater-te! Se tu me tivesses passado os livros eu não tinha caído! – Berra Hermione.

-Olha lá a educação. Ainda te arriscas a ir parar ao chão como fiz com o teu amiguinho. – Diz Draco.

-Hum? – Pergunta Hermione confusa – Bem não interessa. Importas-te de me pôr no ch... – Mas não consegue terminar a frase pois ouviu um grito extremamente agudo.

-A ela já não deitas para o chão não é? – Questiona Ron bastante vermelho.

-Ron que é que se passa? – Pergunta a rapariga.

-Vocês são uns traidores é o que é! – Berra o ruivo e vai-se embora a correr.

Draco pousa delicadamente a rapariga no chão e ergue a sobrancelha: - Eu sempre soube que ele era marado das ideias...nunca pensei é que fosse tanto.

Passados alguns minutos: - Já arrumei os meus livros, vou-me embor...AII! – Guincha Hermione.

Tinha chocado com Draco e estavam agora muito próximos...demasiado próximos. Draco empurra Hermione contra a parede e passa a sua mão nos fios de cabelo dela. Hermione por momentos fica sem reacção, completamente nervosa. Draco estava com os seus lábios quase a roçar nos da morena, quando esta volta à realidade e lhe dá com o joelho nas partes baixas.

-Nunca mais te aproximes de mim. – Diz Hermione amargamente.

-Não te convenças Granger. Eu estava só a testar a tua capacidade de resistência. E deixa-me que te diga, ficaste nervosa por uns momentos. Admite...tu não me resistes. – Afirma Draco deitado no chão.

-Tal como tu disseste – Começa a rapariga enquanto se dirigia para a porta – é preferível a lula gigante. – E vai-se embora ficando na biblioteca um Draco bastante queixoso devido às dores.

Passou um mês desde a última sessão de castigo e Hermione mal falou com Draco durante esse tempo. Custava-lhe admitir, mas estava com saudades. Saudades da sua presença na sala comum, do seu perfume e das discussões regulares. Andava confusa sobre os seus sentimentos desde aquele último encontro na biblioteca. Não podia possivelmente sentir algo mais por Malfoy sem ser ódio e repugna. Além disso, para ele não significou nada. Só o fez para a enervar

Perto dela, também um ruivo andava a pensar em Draco. ' Eu não gosto dele...eu apenas gosto do seu lindo cabelo loiro e do seu perfume e...E NADA RON. Não gostas e pronto' tentava em vão convencer-se a si próprio.

Na sala comum de Slytherin, um loiro pensava na sua ultima ida a biblioteca. Draco não aceitava que pudesse gostar de uma filha de Muggles, e dizia para si ' É impossível gostares dela...só ficaste assim porque desta vez ela levou a melhor e deixou-te uma semana com dores. Exactamente isso Draco Malfoy. Tu não gostas dela...daquela sabe-tudo respondona...linda...violenta...meiga com os amigos...com uma selva em vez de cabelo...com um sorriso magnifico... AHH Draco chega...pára! Esquece essa sabichona! '.

-Draco, está tudo bem? – Pergunta Enyo ao primo.

-Hum...sim. Onde vais? – Pergunta Draco vendo a prima ir em direcção à porta.

-Vou ter com a Kiara. Vamos às provas de Quidditch...queremos ver se conseguimos entrar nas equipas.

-Ah pois é...as provas são hoje... – Diz Draco como quem se lembrou por acaso de algo insignificante.

-Se quiseres vem. – Diz Enyo dirigindo-se para a porta.

-Talvez vá lá ter depois.

-Está bem. Até logo. – Despede-se Enyo do loiro.

No campo de Quidditch, depois de se prestarem as provas, chega Draco e vai ter com Enyo e Kiara que parecem uma batedeira de tanto que saltam de ansiedade.

-Hey calmex meninas...vocês entraram de certeza... – Diz Draco sentando-se nas bancadas.

-Tu viste as provas? – Pergunta Kiara também esta se sentando enquanto Enyo continuava aos saltinhos.

-Não...mas a Enyo entra de certeza. Eu já a vi jogar várias vezes nas férias. Agora tu já não sei.

Entretanto Enyo entra na conversa. – Pfff...ela entra de certeza. Joga bastante como chaser.

-AAAAHHH! Anda Kiara estão a chamar-nos! – Diz Enyo enquanto Kiara se levanta e puxa a prima.

-Boa sorte – deseja Kiara à prima que se dirige á equipa de Slytherin enquanto esta se dirigia para os Ravenclaw.

-Para ti também. – Devolve Enyo.

Passados alguns minutos Kiara ouve um gritinho agudo e reconhece-o como sendo da sua prima, concluindo que esta entrou para a equipa. Foi então que o capitão dos Ravenclaw diz: - Temos uma nova chaser: Kiara Arbdforth. Kiara dá um gritinho semelhante ao de Enyo e correm as duas, uma em direcção à outra abraçando-se e dando pulos verdadeiramente

altos.

Correm as duas para contarem a novidade a Draco:

-Drakey! Queres saber da novidade? – Pergunta Enyo com um enorme sorriso.

-Vocês as duas entraram para as equipas. – Diz Draco.

-Como sabes? – Questiona Kiara confusa tal como Enyo.

-Bem não é muito difícil. Primeiro os dois gritos histéricos, depois a figura patética dos saltinhos que vocês as duas fizeram no meio do campo, e 3º o sorriso enorme que ambas têm. – Diz Draco como se estivesse a concluir uma tese. – Mas parabéns!

Draco estava bastante animado a conversar e a festejar a entrada da prima e da amiga para as respectivas equipas de Quidditch quando ouve alguém chamar por si.

-Malfoy! Malfoy! – Era o professor Snape com a sua voz autoritária. – O Professor Dumbledore pediu que fosses à sua sala.

-Eu? Mas o que é que aconteceu? Eu não fiz nada! – Afirma Draco como que a defender-se.

-Não sejas patético Malfoy. Pareces uma galinha assustada. Provavelmente é alguma coisa sobre a monitoria do castelo. Tu és monitor não és? – Pergunta Snape.

Draco afirma com a cabeça e Snape diz enquanto se afastava: Tens que estar no gabinete daqui a vinte minutos.

-O que será que o velho quer contigo? – Questiona Enyo.

-Não sei mas é melhor eu ir. Depois conto-vos tudo. Fiquem ao pé do lago que eu vou lá ter. – Diz Draco dirigindo-se para o castelo.

-Boa sorte! – Deseja Kiara.

E as duas primas seguem para os balneários antes de irem para perto do lago.

Já no gabinete do professor Dumbledore...

-Sim? – Pergunta o professor quando batem à porta.

-Posso entrar professor? – Pergunta Draco.

-Ah sim Sr. Malfoy...entre e sente-se. – Responde o professor.

-Então o que queria falar comigo? – Questiona o loiro enquanto se senta numa das confortáveis cadeiras em frente à secretária do director.

-Peço-lhe que espere só um momento que estamos à espera de uma colega sua. – Responde Dumbledore olhando para a porta por cima dos seus óculos meia-lua, à espera que esta se abrisse a qualquer momento.

'Quem será? ' Pergunta-se Draco até que é interrompido por um bater de porta.

-Entre. – Respondeu o professor.

-Peço desculpa pelo atraso professor mas estava na biblioteca...vim o mais depressa que pude. – Afirma a rapariga.

Draco reconheceu a sua voz e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

-Não há qualquer problema Srta. Granger. Sente-se. – Diz o professor enquanto aponta para a cadeira vazia à sua frente.

Foi quando Hermione se apercebeu da presença do loiro na sala. Gelou, mas foi sentar-se ao pé do rapaz.

-Então o assunto é o seguinte: - Começa o professor Dumbledore – Este ano a escola pensou em organizar o habitual baile de Inverno, mas desta vez com um teatro antes do baile. O que vos traz por cá é que vocês os dois, por serem monitores chefes, vão ser responsáveis pela peça de teatro, e vão ter que participar nela. Deixo a vosso cargo a peça que querem representar, como a escolha de quem participa, cenário, figurinos e tudo o resto. As aulas acabam dia 15 de Dezembro e a peça será no dia 17 tal como o baile. Isto dá-vos portanto pouco menos de dois meses para prepararem tudo...sim...penso que será suficiente. Alguma dúvida?

-É obrigatório organizar esta coisa e participar na peça? É que a companhia é...digamos...indesejável... – Diz Malfoy olhando de soslaio para Hermione, que pensava exactamente o mesmo. A resposta do professor não agradou nenhum dos dois.

-Receio bem que se vocês dois não entrarem neste projecto possam perder o cargo de monitor. – Afirma o Professor olhando para os dois alunos por cima dos seus óculos meia-lua.

-Mas Professor... – Começa Hermione até ser interrompida por Dumbledore.

-Sem contestações Srta. Granger. – Corta o professor.

-Só mais uma pergunta – Começa Draco – Onde vamos organizar tudo? Precisamos de um espaço...

-Sim têm razão...disponibilizei uma sala que estará ao vosso dispor até ao dia da peça. É a segunda sala do lado esquerdo no quarto andar. É grande o suficiente para que se possa organizar tudo.Podem começar amanhã.

-Sim professor. – Responde Hermione enquanto ela e Draco saíam da sala do director.

-Só me faltava mais esta...não bastou ter que cumprir castigo contigo agora tenho que organizar esta porcaria. – Retorque Malfoy já no corredor.

-Ena ena...dizes tu que me odeias mas lembras-te do castigo quando já passou mais de um mês... – Afirmou Hermione com um sorriso sarcástico.

-É um bocadinho esquecer-me dessa esfregona que tu insistes em chamar de cabelo. Essa coisa marca a memória de qualquer um...negativamente como é óbvio. – Desdenha Malfoy.

-Bem Malfoy – Diz Hermione cortando conversa – Temos que começar a pensar em como vamos organizar tudo. Temos que escolher a peça, os actores, tratar do cenário...ah e...

-Calma aí Granger...acabámos de saber que temos que organizar uma peça...amanha começamos os preparativos que eu ainda não pensei em nada e por muito sabe-tudo que sejas duvido que já tenhas tido alguma ideia.

Hermione corou levemente.

-Até amanhã. – Diz Draco indo-se embora – Porque é que me estás a seguir? Eu sei que não me resistes mas não exageres...seguir-me já é demais. – Diz Draco notando que a rapariga ia atrás de si.

-Eu não te estou a seguir Malfoy. – Afirma a rapariga.

-Então porque é que vens atrás de mim Granger? – Questiona o loiro.

-Malfoy não sejas ridículo...provavelmente é uma coincidência não? Se calhar temos que apanhar este caminho para irmos onde queremos...o corredor não é só teu compreendes? – Explica Hermione muito devagar como se Draco fosse de compreensão lenta.

Draco bufa e segue o seu caminho até ao lago onde combinou com a prima e a amiga.

Hermione continuava pelo mesmo caminho que o loiro e este já se estava a convencer que a rapariga o estava a seguir, até que a vê correr para Harry e Ron que estavam sentados perto de uma árvore à sua espera. Draco fica desapontado e segue caminho, até que mais adiante vê Enyo e Kiara sentadas à beira do lago, a conversar animadamente.

-Olá meninas. – Diz Draco sorrindo para as amigas.

-Draco! O que é que queriam falar contigo? – Pergunta Enyo.

-Sim conta-nos que daqui a pouco morremos de curiosidade. – Reforça Kiara.

Draco senta-se ao pé delas e começa a contar.

Um pouco mais perto do castelo, à sombra de uma árvore, também Hermione contava as novidades aos amigos.

-Hmm...um teatro...parece ser interessante. Só é pena teres que trabalhar com a ratazana fedorenta. – Comenta Harry.

-Olhem queria pedir-vos se vocês podiam participar no teatro. – Pede Hermione.

-Ah não Hermione não olhes para mim eu odeio essas coisas. – Retorque logo Ron.

-Oh vá lá Ronald...faz isso por mim. Vocês não me vão deixar a trabalhar sozinha com o Malfoy ou vão? – Chantageia Hermione com cara de santa.

Harry e Ron entreolham-se e Harry diz: - Pronto está bem...mas só porque o Malfoy está lá...nunca confiando nele.

À beira do lago...

-Tu vais trabalhar com aquela esfregona ambulante? – Revolta-se Enyo levantando-se.

-Já te disse que não tenho outra escolha! – Diz Draco – Eu também não queria trabalhar com a sangue de lama, mas se não organizar tudo perco o cargo de monitor.

-Mas então como vão organizar as coisas? Vocês têm que escolher quem vai representar, a peça e tudo o resto não é? – Pergunta Kiara.

-Ya...mas vamos fazer isso amanhã... – Responde Draco.

-Se precisares de ajuda conta comigo. – Diz Enyo – E a Kiara também não é? – Pergunta olhando para a prima.

-Claro...no que pudermos ajudar é só dizeres. – Responde Kiara.

-Hmm...estou aqui a pensar numa coisa... – Murmura Draco pensativo – Era engraçado se vocês entrassem na peça. Assim ajudavam-me a organizar tudo e eu não tinha que aturar a sabe-tudo sozinho. E até era engraçado. Fazemos uma peça legal.

-Olha eu estou dentro. – Responde Kiara sorrindo. – Deve ser engraçado.

-Pronto se vocês vão eu também estou lá. – Afirma Enyo sentando-se ao pé do primo.

-Draco dá um sorriso típico de Malfoys e os três começam a falar animadamente sobre as suas ideias para a peça.


	8. Trios em Choque

**CHAPTER 8-trios em choque**

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, Draco e Hermione foram para a sala reservada e começaram os preparativos.

-Por onde começamos? – Pergunta Draco brincando com o seu magnífico cabelo.

-Convinha ser pela história que vamos representar...- Foi dizendo Hermione pensativa – Tens alguma ideia?

-As lamechices românticas não são o meu forte...pensei que fossem as raparigas peritas nesse tipo de coisas – Disse Draco olhando para Hermione.

Hermione decidiu ignorar o comentário do loiro para não arranjar confusão e continuou a falar – Pensei em fazermos uma peça romântica porque é o que chama mais atenção, mas juntar um pouco de tragédia e mistério para não ser a típica historia do final feliz para todos.

Draco pensou por momentos e chegou à conclusão que não tinha do que reclamar portanto acenou afirmativamente.

-Estão está decidido o tipo de história. – Disse Hermione autoritária – Depois consoante as pessoas que quiserem participar na peça fazemos um guião todos juntos. Já falaste a alguém sobre a peça?

-Sim...já tenho duas pessoas para a peça...devem chegar daqui a pouco. E tu? – Pergunta Draco embora já tivesse uma ideia da resposta que receberia.

-Também já tenho duas pessoas e em principio já vem mais uma. Deve ser suficiente para as personagens da peça. – Responde Hermione escrevendo rapidamente algumas anotações num pergaminho.

Inesperadamente, ouve-se uma batida forte na porta. Draco e Hermione, assustados, viram o pescoço para a porta ao ouvirem duas vozes femininas a discutirem e observam atentamente à abertura da porta. Esta revela uma Kiara bastante despenteada e de mantos amachucados e desnivelados a olhar com cara de tarada para os Prefeitos à sua frente que a miram com curiosidade espelhada no olhar.

-A TUA estúpida prima fez-nos rolar das escadas abaixo e chocou contra mim que choquei na porta.- exclama enfurecida perfurando Draco com o olhar. Este apenas solta o seu famoso sorriso sarcástico e olha a prima que não está emmelhor estado que Kiara.

-Andamos um bocadinho apressadas, não?

-Bem, quanto a ti não sei, Draca, mas eu não ando com pressa nenhuma. Foi um pequeno tropeção- Diz presunçosamente a loira, atirando a sua longa cabeleira para trás.

-É isto...que tu vais levar para a peça? – Questiona Hermione rolando os olhos.

-Vê como falas, sangue de lama! – Retrucou Enyo – Não chegas aos nossos calcanhares...se é que chegas a lugar algum.

-Granger, Granger...se eu fosse a ti não me metia com elas. Não são para brincadeiras. – Diz Draco aparentemente divertindo-se com a situação.

-Bem já escolheram a peça? – Pergunta Kiara de modo a interromper a discussão e evitar que Hermione ficasse com os olhos negros a parecer óculos de sol visto que Enyo estava prestes a saltar para cima dela.

-É qualquer coisa romântica mas dramática segundo o que eu percebi. – Responde Draco enquanto Kiara se sentava ao lado dele.

-E quem entra mais na peça? – Pergunta Enyo também esta se sentando.

Hermione continuando mal-humorada começou a responder sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – Tenho mais duas pessoas para a peça. Devem estar a chegar...são o Ha... – Mas não acabou de falar. A porta escancarou-se e por ela entram Harry e Ron.

-Pergunta inteligente, Enyo...agora temos o trio maravilha à perna – Responde Draco bocejando enquanto Kiara e Enyo se entreolhavam.

Kiara, prevendo um espectáculo comprido, acomodou-se na cadeira vendo Enyo e Draco levantar-se.

-Ena, ena Granger...e dizias tu que a Enyo e a Kiara eram mal adquiridas...não vale a pena falar destes... – Desdenhou Malfoy.

-Ai que coisa Malfoy...pára de te armares em barbie fútil e vê se fazes algum comentário de jeito. – Retorque Hermione.

-Calminha aí esfregona ambulante. Não tens moral para dizer coisíssima nenhuma porque os teus comentários são realmente desastrosos. – Provoca Enyo.

-Olha lá sua bolinha...tu devias era estar em castigo por teres vindo a rebolar pelas escadas e teres feito um estardalhaço enorme. – Devolve Hermione.

No fundo da sala Kiara divertia-se com o cenário e pensou ' De bola a Enyo não tem nadinha', voltando a sua atenção novamente para a discussão.

No fundo da sala Kiara divertia-se com o cenário e pensou ' De bola a Enyo não tem nadinha', voltando a sua atenção novamente para a discussão.

-Granger...tem cuidado com o que dizes – Proferiu Draco com os olhos a faiscarem – Nunca mais te refiras à minha prima nesses termos.

-Ah sim Malfoy? – Disse Ron metendo-se na conversa – E o que fazes? Estou a ver que queres ir para castigo outra vez...

-Para defender a minha prima ou a Kiara vou de castigo as vezes que forem precisas Weasley. – Desdenhou Draco.

-Ena...parece que temos aqui um protector. – Intromete-se Harry.

-Potter, nem comeces a fazer de herói que comigo não pega, ok? – Disse Draco aproximando-se.

Harry aproxima-se mais e provoca – Vais-me bater Malfoy? Força...

Kiara vendo que a discussão estava a ficar feia levanta-se e vai ter com eles.

-Olhem o espectáculo está muito animado mas que eu saiba nós viemos cá por causa do teatro não foi? – Diz a rapariga tentando separá-los.

-Olhem quem saiu do ninho! – Exclama Ron – A Arbdforth ganhou coragem e veio até cá.

-Houve uma coisa, seu cabeça de pimento – Começa Kiara muito calmamente – Não é questão de coragem. Eu simplesmente não me meto em discussões infantis, mas esta já estava a ficar feia e além disso eu supostamente vim cá por causa do teatro e não para vos ver a discutir.

-Hmm, estou a ver que és a que tem mais juízo de vocês três. Estes dois têm o cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha. – Retorque Harry.

-Hey calminha aí, Potter. Posso ser mais calma que eles mas se insultam as pessoas que eu gosto à minha frente a coisa fica preta. É melhor pararmos por aqui antes que dê para o torto.

Os três rapazes separam-se e voltam aos seus lugares em silêncio. Enyo ajeita a gravata do primo antes deste se aconchegar na cadeira e senta-se ao seu lado olhando os Gryffindors com superioridade.

-Hermione... – Começa Harry – A Ginny disse que passava por cá daqui a pouco...ela também quer entrar na peça.

-Outra Weasley! – Exclama baixinho Enyo. – Isto é perseguição.

-Shiuu! – Diz Kiara – Depois arranjas confusão...agora deixa isto continuar que eu tenho treino de Quidditch daqui a pouco e quero ver em que é que esta peça vai dar.

-Está bem! – Bufa Enyo.

Hermione, que não ouviu a conversa entre as duas primas continua a falar -...e por isso temos que escolher os nomes para as personagens. Amanhã vou tentar trazer o guião da história. Já têm alguma ideia para os nomes?

Eu já! – Exclama Malfoy e todos os olhares caem sobre ele -Acho que o Potter se devia chamar Dick!

Hermione olha para Draco como quem diz 'Andaste a beber certo? '

-Qual é o drama desta vez Granger? – Retorque Malfoy rolando os olhos.

-Sabes muito bem qual é!

-Oh sim? Aparentemente escapou-me qualquer coisa, porque não vejo problema nenhum. - Troça Draco. - Podes fazer o favor de me esclarecer?

- Esse nome é um pouco indecente para a peça, não achas?

-Granger! Sua pervertida! Só pensas nisso. Dick é diminutivo de Richard.

Hermione ignora o comentário de Draco e sugere que procurem nomes no enorme livro que ela trouxe da biblioteca. Todos rodeiam a mesa onde o livro se encontra e Hermione começa a ler a enorme lista de nomes. Ronald é o único que não presta atenção, pois encontra-se ao lado de Draco e prefere delirar com o cheiro do perfume deste.

-Donagh, Donal, Donald, Donalda- recita Hermione parando abruptamente ao ouvir um guinchinho de Harry.- Que foi?

- Acho que Donalda é um nome perfeito para a Malfoy- diz Harry sorrindo galantemente à loira.

Os dois Malfoy trocam um olhar e afastam-se do grupo, ela sentando-se numa mesa.

- E vós, Donalda irmã minha, dai-me agora um som alto e sublimado, para minha nobre pessoa neste vil bosque te discernir. - Exclama Draco poeticamente enquanto põe uma mão no sobrolho e olha para a distância.

- QUACK! Meu irmão, aqui estou! QUACK! Vós me surpreendeis. Por que para o meu salvamento tereis que ter tomado tanto tempo? QUAACK! - Quaqueja Enyo ao levar dramaticamente uma mão à testa.

-Donalda, queria minha. Aconteceu mísero e mesquinho tal pérfido lapso, atravessou meu caminho como agua invade linho! Dai-me vossa mão de alabastro para deste intrínseco lago sairdes e subires ao nosso mastro - Enyo olha confusa para o seu primo depois desta rima sem sentido mas decide continuar com o teatro.

Kiara bastante divertida com a situação vai para perto dos dois Slytherins e diz muito educadamente: -Mil desculpas por me intrometer em vosso encontro, mas receio ter que dar por terminado este belíssimo teatro entre pata Donalda e seu irmão, pois infelizmente a representação terá que ficar para mais tarde, porque neste momento temos coisas realmente importantes a fazer.

Os três amigos começam a rir-se como galinhas a cacarejar e depois de se acalmarem voltam a sentar-se, sem antes Draco fazer um gesto para que as duas raparigas se sentassem primeiro como um acto de cavalheirismo. Hermione ficou deslumbrada com tamanho cavalheirismo, enquanto Harry e Ron olhavam para Draco, Enyo e Kiara como se estes fossem psicopatas.

-Continuamos? – Pergunta Kiara.

-Hm...ah...sim... – Diz Hermione deixando de lado as boas maneiras de Draco – Hmm...aqui nos nomes de rapariga vocês têm alguma ideia?

-Não sei – Responde Enyo – Diz aí alguns.

-Callista, Calliope, Calypso... – Cita Hermione

-Calypso? – Interrompe Kiara – Qual é a origem desse?

-É de origem grega. – Diz Hermione analisando com atenção.

-Está bem...deixa-me ver outros. Continua. – Pede Kiara.

-Deixa ver na letra I...Iskra, Ismene, Isolda, Israh... – Continua Hermione.

Ouve-se um gritinho agudo e Enyo diz: - É esse! Israh! Esse é para mim! – Afirma atirando os longos cabelos para trás.

-Este nome tem a ver com a noite – Profere Hermione lentamente – É arábico.

-É perfeito! – Exclama Enyo.

Hermione continua a citar os nomes e chega a letra L: - Lyndi, Lynna, Lynsay, Lyra...

-Lyra! – Exclama Kiara – É lindo! O que significa?

-Nome de uma constelação da qual faz parte a estrela Vega – Lê Hermione.

-Este é perfeito para ti – Diz Draco – Tu gostas de astronomia não é?

-Adoro! – Diz Kiara com os olhos a brilharem – Eu fico com este nome.

Hermione anota mais algumas coisas no seu pergaminho e diz: - Agora são os rapazes a escolher o nome.

-Então e tu Hermione? Não escolhes? – Pergunta Harry olhando confuso para a amiga.

-Eu já tinha escolhido...é Selena: vem de Selene que significa lua – Explica sonhadora.

-Então continua… – Diz Draco bocejando – Quero despachar isto rápido que tenho mais que fazer.

Hermione abre o seu grande livro, e após uma grande discussão, conseguiram escolher todos os nomes, tendo Ginny chegado entretanto e se juntado ao grupo.

-Já está tudo por hoje. Amanha temos reunião à mesma hora.

Todos se levantam e saem da sala. Quando Draco chega à porta ouve um grito agudo – Nem penses! – Berra Hermione. - Tu ficas aqui que temos coisas para fazer.

-Granger, Granger...gostas tanto de mim que inventas qualquer desculpa para eu ficar contigo. – Troça o loiro.

-Continua a inchar com esse orgulho patético que tu tens que pode ser que um dia rebentes e eu possa deixar de te aturar. – Diz Hermione com um sorriso malicioso.

Draco bufa, senta-se e pergunta: - O que é para fazer agora?

-Temos que fazer um esboço da história, mas sem especificar as personagens. Isso só podemos fazer amanha. Eu pedi o chapéu seleccionador para distribuirmos os papéis. – Diz Hermione fazendo umas anotações no pergaminho.

-Já sabes como vai ser a historia? – Pergunta Draco analisando as suas mãos com indiferença.

-Era suposto sermos nós os dois a fazer sabes? Mas tudo bem. Estive a pensar e a história podia ser algo assim: Uma rapariga e um rapaz podiam estar noivos. Eles iam a um baile e a rapariga encontrava um rapaz e ambos se apaixonavam. Além da rapariga ter noivo, o rapaz tinha uma rapariga atrás dele que não lhe dava descanso. A única pessoa que sabia da paixão secreta deles dois era a irmã do rapaz. O noivo da rapariga acabava por trai-la, mas como era rico, o irmão da rapariga queria que ela se casasse com ele de qualquer maneira. No fim o rapaz mata o noivo da rapariga e eles acabam por ficar juntos. E na última cena da peça podiam cantar a música My Bloody Valentine dos Good Charlotte, que é a historia desta peça no fundo.

-Ah sim…e quem sugeres que seja o par romântico? – Pergunta Draco.

-Ai Malfoy vê se acordas…O Chapéu Seleccionador é que vai ditar quem interpreta quem lembras-te? Mas porquê? Querias ser tu com a loira burra? – Sorri maliciosamente Hermione.

Draco endireita-se na cadeira e diz: - Primeiro o nome dela é Enyo; segundo se ela fosse burra não seria uma Malfoy e muito menos estaria nos Slytherin; terceiro acredita que eu e ela formaríamos o par dos últimos milénios, Malfoys e lindos: é perfeito.

Hermione rola os olhos e Draco afirma com um sorriso presunçoso: -Tu tens é ciúmes da minha relação com a minha prima: nós somos a combinação perfeita.

-Com uma combinação tão perfeita porque te separas dela? – Provoca Hermione.

-Caso não te lembres, foste TU que me impediste de ir ter com a Enyo e a Kiara! – Desdenha Draco.

Hermione cora e diz: -Grande trio que foste arranjar…outra Malfoy estúpida e uma incapacitada de insultar.

-Acredita que comparado ao teu trio ou a outro qualquer o nosso é invejável. Tal como tu disseste dois Malfoys, e a que tu julgas incapacitada de insultar, é inteligente demais para perder o seu tempo com vocês três…Somos três sangues puros percebes…a pureza do nosso sangue, a nossa inteligência e ambição abafa tudo o que possa existir…mas deixa Granger, eu entendo que tu não percebas isto…o teu sangue é tão sujo que esturrica os miolos…se é que os tens…

-Ai Malfoy por hoje chega…amanha a reunião é a mesma hora. Avisa o teu "esplendoroso trio". – Diz Hermione dirigindo-se à porta.

Draco levanta-se e põe-se entre a porta e Hermione, impedindo-a de sair. – Granger…já te vais embora? Então…ainda há pouco tempo estavas toda empenhada em manter-me aqui como pudesses e agora abandonas-me é?

-Malfoy, não te esforces por seres mais patético do que a tua natureza permite…isso é impossível: atingiste o limite. Agora sai da frente… - Dizia a rapariga enquanto se esforçava por tirar o rapaz da sua frente.

- Será que estou a ver nervosismo na rapariga perfeita de Hogwarts?

-Malfoy sai da frente e deixa-me ir embora! – Pede Hermione.

-Hmm interessante…primeiro foste educada, agora já pediste, daqui a pouco estás a suplicar…é esperar para ver! – Sorri maliciosamente Draco.

Hermione põe uma postura bastante direita, e diz: - Nuna…mas mesmo nunca..te suplicaria o que quer que fosse.

Draco não se dando por vencido aproxima-se mais da rapariga e diz:- Nem para eu me aproximar mais?

-Quanto muito para te afastares…

-Nem suplicarias para eu te dar um dos meus irresistíveis beijos? – Provoca Draco muito confiante na sua teoria de que "Ninguém me resiste".

Hermione aproxima-se do rapaz…as suas respirações podiam ser sentidas um pelo outro…-Eu jamais te beijaria sua coisa imunda! – E aproveitando a distracção de Draco empurra-o e vai-se embora.

-Aquela nojenta paga-me! – Bramiu Draco pontapeando algumas cadeiras, deixando a sala pouco tempo depois.


	9. Selecção Arrojada

**N/A: Desculpem (se houver aí alguém para além da Ju) pela demora. Deste capítulo. Tive que estudar. Hehehe.**

**CHAPTER 9-Selecção arrojada**

No dia seguinte à mesma hora, Hermione já estava na sala quando Harry, Ron e Ginny chegaram.

-Só falta o trio asqueroso. – Afirma Ron com cara de repulsa.

-Oh vá lá Ronald – Começa Ginny – A Kiara nem parece ser assim tão má.

-Pff…cá para mim ela faz-se é de santa…quando se fala mal de um dos outros dois ela já mostra a parte estúpida que combina com eles…

Hermione interrompe: -Olhem vocês dois vão discutir por causa daquele trio insuportável? Não vale a pena…

Entretanto o Trio Maravilha mais a jovem Weasley ouve um grande estardalhaço no corredor e afastam-se da porta preparados para se defenderem caso seja preciso. Para sua surpresa, quem entra é Kiara parecendo bastante afogueada, seguida de Malfoy a carregar com a sua prima às costas. Os três, ou melhor, dois já que Enyo está às costas do primo, começam a correr em círculos à volta das mesas.

-Kiara, sua idiota! Dá-nos as nossas varinhas! - Grita Enyo.

-Nu-uh! É por nos terem tirado o campo de Quidditch. - Responde Kiara olhando para trás e deitando a língua de fora aos loiros.

-Vocês já treinaram ontem! E além disso já me fizeste tropeçar e torcer o pé,sua mázona!

-Uh…Kiara…acho melhor olhares para a fren...- Draco não tem a chance de acabar a sua frase pois Kiara acaba de chocar com algo duro...e grande...e caem os dois ao chão o que fez Draco tropeçar nas pernas de alguém e cair também. Resultado: dois Malfoy e uma Arbdforth caídos sobre nada mais nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Potter – Sussurra Kiara olhando-o nos olhos sem se conseguir levantar, pois Draco caíra em cima dela.

Entretanto Draco levanta-se e ajuda Enyo e Kiara a levantarem-se. Vão sentar-se os três juntos, e Harry devido ao choque demora mais uns minutos a aperceber-se que está estatelado no chão.

Quando já todos estavam sentados e Hermione ia começar a falar, Draco lembra-se que lhe falta alguma coisa.

–Hey Kiara! Tu ainda não nos deste as varinhas!

-Quem disse que eu vos ia dar? – Questiona Kiara com um típico sorriso malicioso.

-KIARA! – Berram os dois loiros ao mesmo tempo.

-Pronto pronto… – Diz Kiara enquanto dá as duas varinhas e lhes deita a língua de fora. – Para a próxima pode não ser só a varinha!

-Hem hem… – interrompe Hermione – Será que podemos começar ou vocês querem dar mais algum espectáculo?

Enyo ergue a sobrancelha, e Draco rola os olhos.

-Obrigada. Então eu já fiz o guião. Nos vamos ser distribuídos pelas personagens agora pelo chapéu seleccionador, e depois é só vocês preencherem com o nome de cada personagem e o guião altera-se automaticamente.

-Granger Granger…não perdes uma para te exibires…já sabemos que és a sabe tudo de Hogwarts. Escusavas de ter-te esforçado a enfeitiçar os guiões. – Desdenha Draco.

-Não é questão de exibicionismo Malfoy…é questão de utilidade…mas deixa estar, eu não estou à espera que tu consigas entender qual a diferença. – Devolve Hermione, enquanto se levanta e vai buscar a chapéu seleccionador.

-Vamos fazer por ordem alfabética – Diz Hermione com o seu ar de mandona – Primeiro a Arbdforth, depois eu, depois o Malfoy, depois a Malfoy, depois o Harry, depois a Ginny e por fim o Ron.

Kiara pega no velho chapéu e coloca-o sobre a sua cabeça. É então que se ouve a rouca voz do dito chapéu.

-Ora muito bem. Menina Arbdforth,como vai?- sussurra o chapéu na cabeça de Kiara.-Um pouco confusa, pelo que vejo. Devíamos tomar chá um dia.

-Não estás aqui para te fazeres de meu conselheiro ou psicólogo, por isso pára com a conversa fiada e diz logo qual é a minha personagem.- reclama Kiara na sua cabeça, assustada por o Chapéu Piolhoso saber da confusão que ela tem vindo a sentir.

-Não te assustes. Vai ser o nosso segredo. Hihihi. Ahem..agora à selecção.Hmm...Parece-me que ficavas bem como A RAPARIGUITA QUE ATRAPALHA O ROMANCE DAS PERSONAGENS PRINCIPAIS!- Exclama o chapéu, mudando o tom de voz surpreendentemente rápido.

Os restantes membros do "grupo de teatro", excepto Potter que parecia olha para um jarro ao fundo da sala, batem palmas o que confunde Kiara.

-É uma selecção. Nas selecções batem-se palmas.-sorri Ginny bem humorada, mas olhando de lado para Harry cuja cabeça havia descaído para o lado, mas ele pareceu não notar e continuava com o olhar vidrado.

Seguiu-se a selecção de Hermione. Esta colocou o Chapéu na cabeça, um pouco receosa.

-A tua personagem não é difícil de escolher. És perfeita para o papel de RAPARIGA NOIVA DE UM, MAS APAIXONADA POR OUTRO QUE FOGE COM O SEU VERDADEIRO AMOR.

Os adolescentes batem palmas novamente.

-És tu, Draco- informa Enyo olhando para o primo.

-Vai tu primeiro.

-Estamos a fazer isto por ordem alfabética, Malfoy. É a tua vez.-ripostou Ronald sentindo que era seu dever disfarçar os seus sentimentos pelo loiro.

-Cala-te, Weaselbee. Estou apenas a ser educado ao deixar as senhoras irem primeiro. Os Malfoys, ao contrário de vocês cabeçs de cenoura, são extremamente educados e cavalheiros.- atira Draco ao pobre rapaz ruivo que fica com as orelhas rosa mas decide calar-se.

Enyo agarra o chapéu e deixa-o cair sob a sua longa cabeleira.

-Vê se te despachas.-ordena a rapariga.

- Ai, não sejas tão rude. Tenho de pensar. Só sobram duas raparigas.

-Look, não vou para a cama com o Pothead nem com o Weasley, por isso a não ser que faças do Draco o traidor, não contas comigo para ser a amante.

-Está bem, está bem. Então vais ser...A IRMÃ DO APAIXONADO QUE FOGE COM A NOIVA DO TRAIDOR!- Novamente, palmas ecooam pela sala e Enyo tira o chapéu da cabeça.

Hermione sente um aperto no estômago. 'Espero que não escolha o Malfoy para ser irmão dela...Isso seria muito bo..mau. Muito mau.', pensa insegura.

- Já pode ser tu agora, Malfoy?- pergunta Ginny, rolando os olhos.

-A não ser que sejas transsexual e tenhas mudado para o sexo masculino, não posso ser eu.

-Vais-me deixar ser primeiro?- choca-se Ginny.

Draco arrisca um subtil olhar a Hermione e ao ver que ela está tão chocada quanto a amiga perante tal amostra de cavalheirismo, responde: -Claro. Não és rapariga?

Ginny sente o chapéu a ser depositado na sua cabeça e depressa começa uma conversa com ele.

-Surpreendente, não é? Nunca pensei que ele fizesse isso!Hihihihi, que cavalheiro! Só de pensar que vou estar na cabeça dele outra vez daqui a bocado- Suspira o chapéu soltando risinhos de menina apaixonada.

-És gay?- questiona Ginny inocentemente.

-Não...sou bi.- admite o Chapéu.

-Ai,que fashion! Não sabia que os chapéus também tinham sexualidade!- Ginny está radiante com tal notícia.-Mas vá, selecciona-me.

-Está bem,fofa.-Elogia o chapéu, fazendo Ginny corar.-Já só falta uma personagem, por isso é óbvio quem vais ser, mas não faz mal. Como já tiveste muitos namorados na tua curta vida, vais interpretar...A AMANTE DO NOIVO TRAIDOR!

-Yaaaaaaaay! -exclama Ginny feliz.

-Draco...-chama Kiara estendo o chapéu ao rapaz.

-Tenho de ir à casa de banho.- diz enquanto atravessa a sala rapidamente e sai porta fora.

-Bela hora...-murmura Kiara rolando os olhos.-Parece que temos de passar à frente. É a vez do Potter, não é?-questiona olhando para ele.

Harry ainda está com o mesmo olhar vidrado e parece não notar quando lhe põem o chapéu na cabeça. Os seus colegas, obviamente pensando que ele adormeceu de olhos abertos (como o Gandalf nas Duas Torres. That's one hot movie) aproximam-se para o acordarem, mas rapidamente se afastam quando ele se endireita no seu lugar com um olhar assustado e começa a arfar.

-Não! Outra vez não! Eu disse-vos para se irem embora! Deixem-me.- grita sofregamente agarrando nos seus cabelos escuro e pondo a cabeça nos joelhos.

-Mr. Potter! O seu cabelo cheira mesmo bem...Qual é o champô que usa?- O Chapéu pergunta curioso,ignorando completamente os pedidos de Harry.

-NÃO! Não vos digo qual é o meu champô. Vão-me envenenar com ele se eu vos disser. E não terei ninguém para me salvar. Estou sozinho no mundo.- Harry, para surpresa de todos, começa a soluçar. Os seus amigos olham para ele de boca aberta, completamente intrigados com o seu comportamento. Apenas Kiara acorda do transe e corre para ele.

-Potter! Potter! Vê se te compões. Ninguém aqui te vai fazer mal.

Ao ver que ele não responde, Kiara decide dar-lhe uma chapada o que parece surtir algum efeito. Harry olha nos olhos da rapariga, assustado mas o susto depressa se desvanece ao ver que está rodeado apenas pelos seus colegas e amigos do coração.

-É só o Chapéu. - Esclarece Hermione preocupada com o amigo.

-O Ch...-começa Harry tacteando a sua cabeça, acabando por agarrar no Chapéu Piolhoso.-Só o Chapéu...Hehehe.Claro que e só o Chapéu...que mais haveria de ser.-sorri aliviado e pronto para ser selecionado.

-Já está mais calmo? Óptimo. Gostava que me dissesse qual o nome do seu champô.

-Lóreal Elvive para cabelos difíceis de domar. Mas não vejo o porquê de quereres saber qual o meu champô. Não tens cabelo!

-E então? Há uma certa peruca que o Professor Door me ofereceu que tem MUITO cabelo e diz que precisa de um champô. E o teu cheira bem. Mas agora vamos a coisas mais importantes. Como a Ginny vai ser a amante...tu não podes ser o traidor, senão ainda dava confusão nalgumas cenas, não é? Hehehe. Por isso...vais ser...O IRMÃO DA PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL.

Harry sorri e dá o Chapéu a Hermione que o passa ao Ronald, medo evidente no seu olhar.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio em que Ronald ouviu as palavras do Chapéu e repentinamente este último gritou que o rapaz iria interpretar o TRAIDOR!

Ronald levantou-se num ápice e fez com que a sua indignação fica-se registada na memória de todos:

-O TRAIDOR? Mas a minha irmã é a amante! Isso é incesto. Não vou beijar a minha irmã!

-Tenho a certeza que irão resolver tudo. Já tomei a minha decisão e não vou mudar. Tenho de admitir que incesto é algo que sempre me fascinou.

Hermione rapidamente percebeu que a a personagem do Apaixonado pela noiva do traidor teria de ir para Dr...Malfoy, o que a assustou imensamente. Só tinha uma saída:...fugir! Deitou a sua cadeira ao chão quando se levantou e desatou a correr, chocando contra Draco no meio do corredor.

-Granger, vê por onde andas ou ainda te magoas...quero dizer, estragas alguma coisa!- disse mantendo-a em pé pelos ombros.

Hermione soltou-se dos braços do loiro e continuou a correr até ao cimo de uma torre. Parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar...'A torre do cemitério', concluiu. Tentou abrir a passagem com vários feitiços, mas nenhum resultou. Escorregou pela parede até ao chão sentindo lágrimas a molharem-se a cara. 'Está tudo estragado. Porque é que o Malfoy tinha que ficar com aquela personagem.'

Enquanto a Hermione se afogava em lágrimas e pensamentos pessimistas Draco voltou aos HEADQUARTERS do grupo de teatro.

-Que raio se passou com a Granger?- pergunta apontando com o polegar para a porta.

-Isso também gostávamos de saber...-responde Ronald.

-Já só falta atribuir uma personagem..que obviamente vai ser para ti, por isso escusas de pôr o Chapéu...não?- diz Enyo

-NÃO! TODOS têm de me pôr! Senão a selecção não fica completa!-guincha o Chapéu Piolhoso desesperado por ser posto pelo Draco Malfoy.

-Está bem, está bem. Mas não te demores. - Apressa o loiro.

-Hihihihi. Aaaai...isto é mesmo confortável.

-DESPACHA-TE! - Ladra Draco.

-Porque estás com tanta pressa? - Pergunta Enyo desconfiada.

-Tenho coisas para fazer.

-Argh, está bem. Já nem se pode ficar confortável numa cabeça, hoje em dia. A tua personagem vai ser...O APAIXONADO PELA NOIVA DO OUTRO!

-Óptimo. Agora tenho de ir. - Draco atira o chapéu para um canto qualquer e sai da sala a correr.

Por impulso o loiro corre o castelo todo à procura da rapariga que há minutos tinha esbarrado com ele. Começou pelo salão principal, procurou por todas as salas e corredores e nem sinal de Hermione. Correu todos os jardins, a biblioteca, e todos os cantos daquele castelo, e nada da rapariga.

Calculou que já estivesse na sala comum de Gryffindor, e caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, quando uma remota esperança lhe invadiu a mente ' O Cemitério '…Draco começou a andar a passos rápidos, mas de repente parou ' Espera! Draco como tu és burro…Em primeiro lugar ela nem sabe o feitiço para abrir a passagem. Em segundo o que te leva a pensar que ela iria para lá? É especial para ti, para ela pode não passar de um cemitério imundo seu idiota! '. Draco tentou convencer-se, mas não conseguiu e correu em direcção à torre. Subiu até à sala mais alta, e ouviu alguém soluçar. Ganhou coragem e foi abrindo lentamente a porta.

-Granger – Chamou o loiro – Eu sei que és tu que estás aí.

Na sala escuríssima alguém se levanta e pergunta – Quem ás tu?

-Sou eu, Granger – Diz Draco deixando-se iluminar pelo único raio de sol que entrava na sala.

-Hermione olhou atónita para o loiro. – Que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?

-Vi que não estavas bem e resolvi vir até cá. – Respondeu o rapaz sentando-se ao lado de Hermione que se tinha deixado cair novamente.

-Ah sim? E como me encontraste? – Questiona a rapariga.

-Não subestimes as minhas capacidades para o que quer que seja. – Diz Draco.

Hermione rola os olhos e volta a perguntar – E porque vieste atrás de mim?

-Tinha que me certificar que não te acontecia nada de mal. Não convém morreres antes de acabarmos a peça de teatro, senão tenho que organizar tudo sozinho. – Responde o loiro com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Quem simpatia a tua parte – Ironizou a rapariga.

-Ser simpático não está na natureza de um Malfoy.

-Suponho que sensibilidade seja outra palavra inexistente no vosso dicionário. – Desdenha Hermione.

-Depende da situação – Responde indiferente o loiro – Mas que é que se passa afinal para tu derramares esse mar de lágrimas?

-Agora preocupas-te comigo?

-Não…é apenas curiosidade…eu não andei a beber. – Diz Draco

-Achas pouco ter que contracenar contigo? – Bramiu a rapariga – Eu praticamente acabei de me condenar ao suicídio.

-Pff…não exageres Granger. Pior devia estar eu que vou ter que beijar os teus lábios nojentos!

-Sinceramente nem sei porque ainda estou aqui – Diz Hermione enquanto se levanta e se dirige para a porta – É inútil tentar ter uma conversa civilizada contigo.

-Espera! – Pede subitamente Draco – Não vieste aqui para ires ao cemitério?

-Vim…mas não sei como se entra portanto não vale a pena.

-Mas eu sei… – Diz o loiro puxando Hermione para si – Anda! – E com um gesto da varinha disse 'Infractus Somnium'.

A passagem abre-se lentamente, e os dois atravessam-na. Estão de novo no espaço circular com vários túmulos por todo lado, estátuas de Thestrals e uma fonte no meio, que em vez de ter agua tinha um líquido avermelhado (supostamente sangue). Hermione sente de novo o arrepio na espinha, mas logo lhe passa ao começar a soar a melodia que tinha ouvido no início do ano quando lá tinha estado pela primeira vez. Sentou-se numa pedra e não conseguiu evitar que lágrimas lhe percorressem o rosto. Draco ajoelha-se em frente à rapariga e passa os seus finos dedos pelos cabelos dela.

-Granger é só uma peça de teatro… - Tenta o loiro.

-Não Malfoy não é só uma pe-peça de teatro. A peça foi só a go-gota de água. É tudo ao mesmo tem-tempo. Eu não a-a-aguento mais! – Soluça Hermione.

Draco sente uma necessidade de abraçar a menina fragilizada que tem à sua frente, de protege-la de qualquer coisa que possa fazer-lhe mal. E é exactamente isso que faz.Senta-se ao pé da rapariga e abraça-a aconchegadamente. Hermione não percebe a atitude do loiro mas também o abraça e surpreendentemente as suas tristezas começam a desvanecer-se lentamente. Ficaram abraçados durante bastante tempo, naquele lugar calmo, ao som da melodia tranquilizadora. Sentiam que nada podia estragar aquele momento.

-Porque é que tu tens que ser assim? – Pergunta Hermione ainda chorosa.

-Assim como? -Questiona Draco.

-Tão sensível umas vezes, mas tão rude e frio outras…

-Não sei explicar mas já é instintivo.

Draco nunca tinha reparado como os olhos cor de avelã da rapariga eram tão bonitos. Agora estava próximo o suficiente para ver cada detalhe do seu belo rosto. Hermione deixou-se levar e também ela se aproximou do loiro. Inexplicavelmente, esta conseguiu ver pela primeira vez o mínimo de sentimento nos olhos cinza frios de Draco. Hermione deixou outra lágrima rolar pelo rosto e Draco limpou-a com as costas da mão. Estavam demasiado próximos. Draco queria beijá-la como nunca quis beijar ninguém na vida. Hermione sentia um turbilhão de emoções e não sabia o que fazer. Deixaram-se levar e, quando os seus lábios se tocaram Hermione afastou-se subitamente.

-Espera…Isto não está certo…eu estou fragilizada e deixei-me levar. Sim é isso. – Diz a rapariga tentando convencer-se a si própria.

-Porque é que não está certo? És tão certinha que até enjoas. – Retorque Draco indiferente.

-Se sou tão certinha assim e enjoo, então não sei o que estamos aqui a fazer os dois juntos. Adeus Malfoy. – Diz Hermione rudemente e vai-se embora.

-Que idiota Draco! – Irrita-se o loiro dando um pontapé numa campa.


	10. Os Alunos Preparativos

**CHAPTER 10-Os Alunos Preparativos**

Duas semanas se passaram após a selecção dos papéis. Já tinham ensaiado várias vezes e já todos sabiam as suas falas. Naquele dia, tinham combinado escolher os fatos que usariam no dia da peça e combinar os pormenores do cenário das cenas e da parte musical. Como era Sábado e nenhuma das equipas iria treinar porque estava a chover resolveram dedicar o dia todo aos preparativos para o grande dia. Tinham mais três semanas pela frente mas era preferível adiantar as coisas.

-Podemos começar pelo vestuário – Disse Hermione apontando para o fundo da sala – Está tudo lá ao fundo. Podemos experimentá-los.

Hermione Sentiu uma rajada de vento passar por si e viu alguém sair disparado como uma flecha. Quando se deu conta, reparou que tinha sido Enyo. A loira estava agora de volta dos imensos vestidos com os olhos a brilharem como dois diamantes.

-Que é que lhe deu? – Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Kiara gargalhou e respondeu – A Enyo é fascinada por vestidos medievais.

-Ah! Pois é! – Sorriu Draco – Então anda lá escolher as nossas roupas que eu também quero ver a cara de felicidade da nossa priminha.

Foram ter com Enyo que saltitava bastante feliz. Draco fingia estar concentrado em escolher a sua roupa, mas não parava de olhar para Hermione. Esta por sua vez tentava manter-se o mais afastada possível do loiro, mas também não se aproximava de Ron, visto que este não lhe falava por causa de selecção de papéis. Não aceitava que ela contracenasse com Draco, e acusava-a de a culpa ser dela.

-AAAH! GRANGER! ESTE É PERFEITO PARA TOI! COMBINA COM O TEU CABELO! AI QUE BELO! – Berra Enyo assustando todos os presentes na sala.

-Deixa estar que eu escolho o meu. – Retorquiu Hermione friamente.

-Tu lá sabes...podes procurar por todo o lado mas vais acabar por escolher o que eu te disse. – Sorriu Enyo sarcasticamente. – E tu Kiarona já escolheste?

-Ainda não...não encontrei nenhum que combine perfeitamente comigo. – Responde a rapariga de cabelos negros vasculhando todas as peças de roupa que lá estavam. – E tu? Já viste algum que gostes?

-AAAAH! – Berra de novo Enyo – Como pode existir tamanha beleza em forma de vestido? Ai que emoção! Olha Kiara! Não é magnífico? – Diz com os olhos prestes a saltarem das orbitas.

-Lindo! – Exclama Kiara olhando embasbacada para o vestido – Parece que foi feito a pensar em ti. Combina mesmo contigo. Vai lá experimentá-lo.

Os restantes continuaram à procura entre as imensas roupas que havia.

Entretanto aparece Enyo já com o seu vestido. Um silêncio estabelece-se na sala ao verem a rapariga trajando o vestido preto estilo medieval. Tinha o corset vermelho, e uma parte da saia também. O restante era preto. Tinha um decote característico da época medieval, as mangas compridas e largas, e uma grande cauda na saia. Tinha também um cinturão vermelho, e por cima do corset tinha uma rede em tons de cinza. Era um vestido invulgar, mas que lhe assentava na perfeição e contrastava lindamente com os seus longos e loiros cabelos.

-Enyo é perfeito! – Exclama Kiara maravilhada.

-O vestido é bonito... – Diz Draco examinando a peça – Mas fica ainda melhor por ser uma Malfoy a vesti-lo. Bem estás simplesmente linda Enyo...Ai se não fosses minha prima... – Suspira com um sorriso malicioso.

-Oh...não exageres Draco...vá fico com este. Vou mudar de roupa. – Diz Enyo dirigindo-se ao pequeno compartimento que tinha sido posto na sala.

-Kiara o que é que tens? – Pergunta Draco achando estranha a expressão da amiga. Estava com os olhos a cintilarem.

-Olha! Olha este vestido! É espectacular! – Exclama mostrando ao loiro o vestido que tinha nas mãos.

Draco olha surpreso para a peça de roupa que a rapariga lhe mostrava – Realmente é magnífico! Vai lá experimentá-lo.

Kiara entra no compartimento quando Enyo sai e diz-lhe: - Vou experimentar este.

Passados uns minutos Kiara sai do compartimento e de novo um silencio se estabelece na sala. O vestido era lindo. Era também em estilo medieval. Tinha uma parte de renda que assentava nos ombros, e o corset era rosa e cinzento com pérolas cor-de-rosa clarinhas quase brancas. A separar a renda dos ombros e o corset tinha um tecido fino de um rosa mais escuro. As mangas eram de um rosa claro, largas e compridas como as do vestido de Enyo. A saia, que era da mesma cor das mangas, também tinha uma cauda. Este vestido tinha um cinturão rosa escuro, com uma medalha preta no meio. Tinha como pormenor uma rede fininha no fim das mangas e da saia. O vestido assentava-lhe bastante bem, e as suas cores claras contrastavam com o negro dos cabelos.

-Bem tu tinhas dito que tinham feito aquele vestido a pensar em mim. Só te posso dizer que esse foi feito a pensar em ti. É a tua cara! – Diz Enyo analisando o vestido de alto a baixo.

-Kiara...Estás linda! – Diz o loiro com um sorriso no lábios – Vocês as duas vão ser as princesas do baile de certeza! Eu já tenho a sorte de acompanhar uma das princesas. Quem é o sortudo que vai contigo?

Kiara e Enyo coram com o elogio de Draco e a rapariga de cabelos negros responde – Vou com o Andrew Kersey. É dos Slytherin também.

-Ah sim já sei quem é. Ele é bacana! – Responde o loiro.

-Agora falta tu escolheres o teu fato Drakey! – Diz Enyo.

-Ajuda-me a procurar cherri. – Pede Draco.

-Então enquanto vocês procuram eu vou trocar de roupa. – Diz Kiara.

Quando Kiara saiu do compartimento, Draco disse que ia experimentar um fato. Não lhe ficou tão bem quanto isso, portanto continuaram os três a procura.

Enquanto isso, o trio de Gryffindor e a mais nova Weasley continuavam à procura de roupas. Apenas Ron já tinha escolhido a sua.

-Hermione que achas deste? – Perguntou Ginny mostrando um vestido azul claro com bordados e pérolas em tons de azul mais escuro.

-É muito bonito! – Diz a rapariga pegando no vestido. – Vai lá experimentá-lo.

A verdade é que os dois vestidos mais bonitos já tinham sido escolhidos pelas duas primas, mas o azul assentou bem à jovem ruiva, portanto esta ficou com ele.

-Só faltam vocês os dois e a ratazana asquerosa do Malfoy. – Diz Ron a Harry e Hermione.

-Olha eu já estou farto de procurar vou ficar com este. – Diz Harry pegando num fato estilo medieval.

-Não Harry. – Reclama Hermione tirando-lhe o fato das mãos. – Tu és o rei...não podes ter um fato tão simples.

Contrariado Harry volta à busca.

-Perfeito! – Exclama Hermione assustando o rapaz de olhos verdes. – Já tenho aqui os nossos fatos. São fatos medievais de pessoas da realeza. Depois se quiseres escolhes outro para o baile como eu vou fazer. Mas para a peça já está!

-Óptimo! – Diz Ron – Agora só resta saber se o Malfoy já está despachado para podermos passar aos cenários.

Do outro lado da sala, o loiro já tinha escolhido o seu fato. Era preto, com detalhes num púrpura escuro. O estilo era medieval, e a cor escura contrastava perfeitamente com o seu cabelo, dando-lhe bastante charme.

-Vocês os três já escolherem? – Perguntou Hermione friamente.

Antes que Draco ou Enyo pudessem dar uma resposta que gerasse alguma discussão Kiara limitou-se a dizer: -Sim...Podemos passar para os cenários.

Escolheram assim os cenários e os outros pormenores nesse dia, e as restantes reuniões foram simplesmente para ensaiar.


	11. Partilha de Segredos

**N/A: Eu quero reviews! SEM REVIEWS NÃO ACTUALIZAMOS MAIS E ESTA FIC CAÍRÁ NO ESQUECIMENTO.**

**Quem quiser ver os vestidos da Enyo e/ou da Kiara que deixe uma reviewzita com o mail.**

**CHAPTER 11-Partilha de segredos**

No dia seguinte no salão principal Draco e Enyo, quando acabaram de tomar o pequeno-almoço (café da manha), foram ter com a Kiara que já estava a ler o comunicado que tinham posto naquela manhã no muro de avisos.

-Que é que estás a ler? – Perguntou a loira espreitando por cima do ombro da sua prima.

-Temos visita a Hogsmeade daqui a vinte dias. – Respondeu a rapariga de cabelos negros.

-Veio mesmo a calhar... – Diz Draco – Tenho que comprar as prendas de natal.

-Não te podes é esquecer de uma certa prenda para uma certa pessoa não é Draco? – Pergunta Kiara.

-Estás a falar de quê? – Pergunta Draco fazendo-se de desentendido, e tentando mudar de assunto pergunta – Que aula temos agora Enyo?

-Transfiguração. – Responde a loira – Mas não te safas assim...vocês estão aí a falar por meias palavras e eu não estou a entender nada...Que prenda? Que pessoa?

Draco lança um olhar fuzilante a Kiara como que a dizer ' Começaste agora resolve '.

-Pronto...nós hum...explicamos-te mais tarde...porque uh...já estamos atrasados– Diz atrapalhadamente Kiara –Vamos para as aulas que eu tenho transfiguração com vocês.

Era dia 15 de Dezembro. As aulas tinham acabado naquela manhã, e era o dia do ensaio geral para a peça, pois teriam visita a Hogsmead no dia seguinte.

Já todos tinham chegado, quando providenciaram um cenário falso e começaram a ensaiar.

-Tu! Tu traíste-me com aquela sirigaita! – Dizia Selena (Hermione) fingindo muitíssimo bem a sua expressão de raiva e desgosto.

-Mas eu...mas tu... – Diz Alaric (Ron) atrapalhado – Não é isso que tu estás a pensar...ela...uh...eu...

-Não Ron tens que parecer mesmo embaraçado porque tu eras um conde e um conde apanhado nesses preparos é vergonhoso. – Explica Hermione com o seu ar mandão.

Ron bufa e diz – Vou tentar.

O resto do ensaio seguiu calmamente, apenas interrompido para melhorar certas expressões ou gestos.

-Então pronto...está acabado o nosso ultimo ensaio...acho que a nossa peça há-de correr bem. – Diz Hermione.

-Claro que sim! – Responde presunçoso Draco – Estamos lá nós os três – Diz puxando Enyo e Kiara para perto de si – Não tem como correr mal.

-Tinha que vir o exibicionismo – Reclama Harry rolando os olhos.

-Podemos arrumar as coisas não é? – Pergunta Kiara evitando mais uma discussão.

Todos começam a arrumar, e quando acabam começam a ir-se embora.

Quando só estavam na sala Draco, Enyo e Kiara, esta última diz que tem que ir à biblioteca buscar um livro e deixa os dois Malfoys sozinhos.

-Uh...Enyo... – Chama Draco coçando o nariz, olhando para a sua prima enquanto esta trata do seu vestido. - Lembraste quando descobrimos que ainda havia mais uma visita a Hogsmeade e eu falei das prendas?

-Ah, sim. Não me chegaste a dizer para quem era a prenda tããão especial. - Apercebeu-se Enyo, olhando para o primo suspeitamente.

-Pois foi...hehe...tanta coisa para fazer que me esqueci...mas, bem...é melhor irmos andando não? - Sorri Draco falsamente, tentando fugir da sua missão.

-Não. Para quem é a prenda? Sabes que podes confiar em mim.

Draco olha para a inocente cara de sua prima, os lábios desta curvados num ligeiro sorriso e os olhos cheios de curiosidade.

-Eu...-começa Draco mas engasga-se logo de seguida – eu...uh...prometes que não te zangas? - Questiona inseguro, mas após ver um aceno de cabeça da sua prima decide continuar -Então...acho que comecei a gostar da...-lança mais um olhar à prima e fecha os olhos, como se tal pudesse minimizar a reacção da prima e admite – da Hermione.

Os esperados gritos histéricos não chegaram. Draco abre os olhos e vê a sua prima a sorrir abertamente.

-Da Hermione? A prenda é para ela? - Draco abana afirmativamente a cabeça. -Ai que fooooofo! Posso ir comprá-la contigo? Vais convidá-la para passar o Natal connosco? - Pergunta Enyo excitadíssima.

-O...eu pensava que não gostavas dela!

-Eu pensava que TU não gostavas dela. Sim, ela parecia uma chata ao princípio...mas depois até passou a ser fixe picá-la...é boa argumentadora.

-Mas ela é...filha de Muggles...O teu pai...

-E o teu? Ai Draco...só te apercebes agora que isso não interessa? No Verão passado fui passar férias ao mundo Muggle...às escondidas, claro. Fica sabendo que nem é assim tão mau. Sabes se ela gosta de ti?

Draco fita os seus sapatos que neste momento parecem muito interessantes. 'Oh, uma mancha de lama. Tenho de os limpar', pensa, mas é arrancado dos seus pensamentos pela voz da sua prima a chamá-lo.

-Draco...sabes ou não?

-Ela odeia-me.

-Típico. Teremos de mudar isso, não é, menino Draco? - pergunta Enyo saindo da sala com Draco a segui-la de perto.

-Mudar? Como?

- Oh my. Bem que dizem que o amor é cruel. Agora já percebo porquê...frita os miolos. – Resmunga Enyo rolando os olhos – Temos de descobrir algo de que ela goste muito e...

-SERENATAS! - Exclama Draco ao lembrar-se da conversa entre a Hermione e o Potter que ouviu há uns tempos. – ELA ADORA SERENATAS! Ouvi-a a dizer ao Potter! AAH! - Guincha Draco saltando e batendo palmas como se estivesse em cima de um trampolim, adquirindo olhares estranhos de outros alunos.

-Ah, óptimo. Só temos de te arranjar uma guitarra. Ainda te lembras como se toca, não é? Sim, sim. Vamos decidir uma música para cantares à sua janela. Mas já pensamos nisso. Vamos ter com a Kiarona.

Ao chegar à biblioteca, Kiara vai a secção se astronomia e com algum esforço encontra o livro que andava à procura há semanas, e que esteve sempre requisitado.

Quando ia sair da biblioteca, avista ao fundo, sentada numa mesa sozinha, Hermione.

Ponderou por momentos se deveria ir falar com ela ou não, e acabou por optar pela primeira hipótese.

-Uh...posso? – Pergunta Kiara meio sem jeito.

Hermione, surpreendida, pensou se devia dizer que sim, e acabou por acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, visto que aquela era a única do trio que nunca a tinha tratado mal.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos até que Hermione decide cortá-lo: - Querias dizer-me alguma coisa?

-Não é bem dizer alguma coisa é mais...perguntar...talvez... – Responde Kiara pensativa.

-Pergunta... – Insiste Hermione.

-É que...Hermione...posse chamar-te assim? – Pergunta a rapariga e ao ver que a outra balança a cabeça de modo afirmativo continua. – Olha vou directa a questão...tu gostas do Draco, não gostas?

Hermione, que até agora não tinha tirado os olhos do livro, deixou-o escorregar por entre as mãos de forma que este bateu na mesa provocando algum barulho e fazendo Madame Pince bufar algo.

-De onde tirante essa ideia Kiara? Eu odeio aquela ratazana fedorenta, rude e mal-educada e...

-Agradecia que não o insultasses à minha frente, afinal ele é o meu melhor amigo. – Disse a rapariga de cabelos negros muito calmamente.

-Está bem desculpa...mas respondendo à tua pergunta eu odeio o Malfoy e tudo o que lhe diga respeito.

-Ah sim...odiares o Draco é previsível...agora o porquê do ódio...Neste momento o mais provável é odiares o Draco porque ele fez com que começasses a gostar dele...e tu não suportas a ideia de gostares de alguém que sempre desprezaste e que sempre te desprezou a ti não é verdade? – Disse Kiara fitando Hermione.

A aluna de Gryffindor ficou abismada com a perspicácia da outra. No entanto respondeu: - Não. Eu odeio o Malfoy por ele ser um ser desprezível...eu sei que és amiga dele mas é verdade... – Tenta convencer-se a si mesma – Eu uh...tenho que ir embora...vemo-nos amanhã em Hogsmeade ok Kiara? – E foi-se embora tendo que se baixar três vezes para apanhar o pergaminho que deixava constantemente cair por causa dos nervos.

No caminho de ida à margem do lago onde estavam Draco e Enyo, Kiara ria-se da expressão que Hermione tinha feito perante a sua pergunta, e concluiu que a resposta não podia ser mais evidente com o nervosismo que a rapariga mostrava.

Quando se encontraram, Kiara soube que Enyo tinha aceitado bem o que Draco lhe tinha contado, e falou-lhes da conversa que teve com Hermione. Draco abriu um enorme sorriso quando soube do nervosismo da rapariga quando Kiara lhe tinha perguntado se gostava dele. Enyo contou a sua ideia da serenata, e passaram o resto do dia sentados à sombra de uma árvore a conversar.


End file.
